O Filho do Mar
by Kessy Rods
Summary: Percy Jackson não deveria existir. Isso ficou bem claro quando ele soube do pacto proibindo a existência de filhos de Poseidon – que acontece de ser seu pai. Ele passou a vida inteira escondido, mas agora o mundo está à beira do caos, e Percy pode ser o único capaz de salvá-lo. # Universo Alternativo #
1. Eu ganho um amigo sátiro

_**Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos **_**pertence ao brilhante Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**1 - EU GANHO UM AMIGO SÁTIRO**

Eu não deveria ter ficado tão chocado. Quer dizer, meu olfato certamente não é dos melhores, mas aquele sátiro não estava tão bem disfarçado. Ele parecia até assustado, o que eu honestamente não entendi. Mas quando ele apareceu na minha sala sendo apresentado como aluno novo, eu praticamente virei uma estátua daquelas de olhos bem arregalados e boca aberta. Ainda bem que eu sentava na última fila.

Tentei, juro que tentei, ficar longe dele e não fazer amizade com ele. Meu pai me mataria se qualquer um no _nosso mundo_ descobrisse quem eu sou. E de quebra, eu provocaria uma guerra.

Mas eu também não pude evitar a curiosidade. Além dos seres mágicos que eu via sempre que visitava a casa do meu pai, nunca tinha visto ninguém do nosso mundo zanzando por aí. Não que eu soubesse, pelo menos.

Mas o sátiro, Grover Underwood, recém-transferido (aham, tá certo), era obviamente um sátiro: meio humano, meio bode. Bom, era óbvio pra mim.

Caso esteja se perguntando, eu sou um semideus. Filho de um deus olimpiano que se apaixonou por uma humana. Meu pai é Poseidon, deus dos mares e terremotos. E, mesmo que ter filhos fosse algo BEM RARO pra ele, há séculos ele tinha jurado pelo Rio Estige (aquele rio negro sinistro que corre no Mundo Inferior) que nunca mais teria filhos semideuses.

O que acontecia era que, quando conseguia engravidar uma humana, meu pai tinha filhos poderosos _demais_. E eles sempre davam problema. Depois da última guerra mundial, Zeus e Hades o fizeram prometer que não procriaria mais. Eles se juntaram a ele no juramento, e os Três Grandes não tiveram filhos por muito tempo. Mas meu pai me contara que Zeus quebrara o juramento dois anos antes de _eu_ nascer.

Meu pai conheceu minha mãe, Sally Jackson, na casa de praia da avó dela em Montauk. Minha mãe podia ver através da Névoa e adorava o mar, e isso fez o trabalho. Meu pai se apaixonou, de verdade. Até hoje meu pai tinha um carinho especial por ela, apesar de nunca ir vê-la ou nada assim.

Quando eu nasci, os dois acharam uma boa ideia que eu me chamasse _Perseu_, nome de outro semideus antigão que fizera algo incrível (eu realmente não sei). Eu apenas prefiro ser chamado de Percy. Perseu é tão... ugh.

De qualquer forma, no seu primeiro dia, Grover acabou sentando na última fileira bem pertinho de mim, e me olhava de vez em quando, desconfiado.

Isso ia dar problema. Sátiros podem sentir o cheiro de semideuses e o meu cheiro era _bem difícil_ de mascarar. E eu supostamente não deveria existir. Ótimo, né?

Consegui evitar Grover por três semanas, evitando até lhe dizer um 'oi' ou 'bom dia' antes das aulas (ele começou a sentar bem do meu lado mesmo, mas eu resisti bravamente).

Então, na quarta semana dele na Yancy, a professora de literatura passou um trabalho em dupla, e designou as duplas.

"Percy Jackson, você fará o trabalho com o Sr. Underwood." disse a voz firme da Sra. Matthews.

"Sim senhora." eu disse, derrotado.

Meu pai teria que relevar isso. Eu não tinha mais escolha.

Grover e eu nos apresentamos oficialmente e passamos a nos encontrar todos os dias depois da aula na biblioteca para fazer o trabalho. Eu me limitava a falar o mínimo possível e tinha todo cuidado do mundo para não escorregar e acabar falando o que não devia, mas Grover era mais esperto do que eu previra. Ele simplesmente _sabia_.

Eu só achava que ele pensava que _eu_ não sabia quem eu era, e por causa disso ele também não dava muita bandeira.

Tirando a tensão de falar besteira que eu sempre tinha perto dele, eu gostava de ser seu amigo. Era uma mudança, já que ninguém na Yancy parecia ser muito com a minha cara (era isso que acontecia quando você não estava em clube ou time nenhum e era um perdedor com Dislexia e Transtorno de Déficit de Atenção e Hiperatividade). Era bom ter um amigo, pra variar. E um amigo sátiro... Bem, isso era um bônus.

~.~

Dois meses depois que Grover chegou à escola, já estava bem mais à vontade com ele. Comecei a confiar em mim mesmo que não ia escorregar, então ficava mais relaxado.

Ele e eu estávamos no meio de uma escursão escolar. Era brega, considerando que estávamos no terceiro ano do ensino médio, mas a professora de História achou que seria legal. Nos levou à nova exposição greco-romana do museu de história natural e contou histórias sobre Zeus, Poseidon e Hades derrotando seu pai, Cronos, e também algumas façanhas de Hércules.

Apesar de conhecer todas as histórias, fiz cara de interessado porque Grover estava do meu lado, o tempo todo me olhando. Em um momento, cansei disso.

"Por que você me olha tanto?" perguntei num sussurro furioso.

Ele pareceu envergonhado.

"Desculpe. É só que..."

Esperei que ele continuasse, mas obviamente ele não fez isso. Eu o ignorei pela próxima meia hora, até que a professora terminou seu discurso e nos liberou para explorar entre as galerias.

"Não vão namorar entre os monumentos!" ela gritou com um casal enquanto eu e Grover nos afastamos e fomos de volta até a seção grega.

"Você gosta de mitologia grega, Percy?"

Opa. Território perigoso.

"É legal." eu disse, parecendo indiferente.

"Só legal?" Grover parecia, ao mesmo tempo, surpreso e ofendido.

"É, bem. Você sabe. Seria mais legal se tivesse sido verdade." eu disse, segurando meu riso enquanto olhava para uma pintura. "Mas são só mitos."

_**Muito engraçado, Percy.**_

Revirei os olhos para a voz do meu pai na minha cabeça. De vez em quando ele fazia isso, conversava comigo por pensamento. Eu não sabia se me sentia satisfeito que ele falava comigo ou se me sentia irritado porque ele estava me espiando.

"Bem, talvez eles tenham sido verdadeiros." Grover disse, me olhando desconfiado, procurando qualquer reação minha. Eu coloquei minha melhor cara de pôquer e dei de ombros.

"Tanto faz."

A excursão terminou pouco tempo depois disso, e eu voltei com Grover para o apartamento em Upper East Side que era da minha mãe. Era um apartamento modesto de dois quartos, o suficiente para mim e minha mãe, e era bem aconchegante. O cheiro de todos os humanos que moravam ali era um bom disfarce, mas mesmo assim meu pai tinha protegido o apartamento com mágica. Nossa casa de praia em Montauk, herança da avó da minha mãe, era protegida com o mesmo tipo de mágica, e passávamos quase todo fim de semana lá.

Grover, como sempre, se despediu de mim na porta do prédio. Eu nunca perguntei por que ele fazia isso, porque eu não precisava, mas sabia que não podia convidá-lo a entrar porque ele poderia acabar descobrindo e isso seria uma tragédia.

Assim que fechei a porta do apartamento e saí do hall de entrada em direção à sala, encontrei meu pai olhando para mim – e ele não estava satisfeito.

"Ei pai." eu disse.

"Não venha com 'ei pai' pra mim." disse Poseidon. "O que foi aquilo?"

Franzi, confuso. "Aquilo o quê?"

"O sátiro quase descobriu, Percy."

"Como? Eu não disse nada."

Poseidon respirou fundo.

"É mais o que você _não_ disse. Ele está chegando perto demais."

Revirei os olhos e passei por ele, largando a mochila no sofá e indo até a cozinha beber alguma coisa.

"Não pode ficar me culpando pelo que _deixei_ de dizer, pai. Estou fazendo tudo direitinho. Grover pode até pensar que sou um semideus, mas eu tenho certeza que ele não sabe que eu sei, e muito menos _de quem_ eu sou filho."

"E se ele quiser levá-lo para o acampamento?"

Eu não podia dizer a ele que era tudo que eu queria, porque ele era capaz de me levar para o Palácio e me deixar lá o resto da vida para me 'proteger'. Gah.

"Ele não vai fazer isso, pai." eu disse, categórico, não olhando para ele enquanto falava.

"Olhe para mim, Percy."

Suspirei e me virei. Ele tinha uma expressão preocupada no rosto, que ele assumia sempre que pensava que eu estava em risco de exposição e morte iminente.

"Você sabe por quê não quero que vá para o acampamento."

"Eu sei." suspirei de novo. "O mundo inteiro vai descobrir e minha vida vai ficar um trilhão de vezes mais difícil."

"Sem contar os deuses que vão querer arrumar briga comigo. Você não imagina como Zeus e Hades podem ser rancorosos."

Suspirei. "Eu só... não entendo. Eu queria ser _normal_."

Meu pai sorriu de lado, quase zombando. Revirei os olhos de novo.

"Você entendeu. Eu queria ser um _semideus_ normal. Sem me esconder. Combater monstros. Ir ao acampamento. Ter amigos iguais a mim." sussurrei a última parte, meio encabulado.

Poseidon deu a volta na bancada de granito e me encarou de frente, colocando as mãos sobre meus ombros e me obrigando a olhá-lo em seus olhos verde-mar, que eram iguais aos meus.

"Eu só quero protegê-lo Percy. Todos vão tentar matá-lo quando você for revelado ao mundo. E eu não quero que isso aconteça. Você é meu primeiro filho semideus em mais de um milênio e eu... eu apenas me preocupo _muito_ com você."

Meu pai evitava a palavra com 'a' porque não queria parecer um maricas, mas eu sabia que ele me amava. Qual seria sua outra razão pra ser tão preocupado e, mais importante, tão presente na minha vida, se ele tinha tantas coisas mais pra fazer?

Deixei isso pra lá, e me concentrei na parte principal de sua frase.

"Então você admite que eu _vou_ ser revelado ao mundo um dia?"

Ele sorriu. "Quando estiver pronto, sim. Não posso te esconder sua vida inteira."

Eu assenti. Era o máximo que eu podia fazer. Poseidon largou meus ombros e fez um gesto com a cabeça para o corredor que dava nos quartos.

"Pegue suas coisas, estamos indo mais cedo hoje."

"Mas já? A mamãe nem chegou ainda!" eu disse.

Era sexta-feira, e iríamos para Montauk. Bom, minha mãe iria. Nos últimos oito anos, eu ia com meu pai ao seu palácio embaixo do mar, treinar minhas habilidades.

"Você voltará mais cedo no domingo, e sua mãe estará esperando por você em Montauk."

Eu assenti. Corri para o quarto e peguei minhas coisas, e quando voltei, meu pai tocou em meu ombro.

"Pronto?"

"Pronto." eu disse de imediato. Treinar no fim de semana era, de longe, a melhor coisa da semana.

Poseidon sorriu e começou a se transformar em água, e eu fechei os olhos, pronto para ir com ele.

* * *

**Olá! Eu já tinha iniciado essa fic, mas ela tomou um rumo que não foi exatamente o que eu tinha planejado, então... resolvi reescrevê-la e repostá-la, e admito que a inspiração e vontade pra isso vieram logo após eu ver **_**Percy Jackson e o Mar de Monstros **_**no cinema. O que posso dizer? Ver as coisas se desenrolando na telona me inspirou.**

**Espero que gostem da nova versão de **_**O Filho do Mar**_**. **

**Deixem comentários e até o próximo! :***

* * *

_**Contagem Regressiva para **_**A Casa de Hades**_**: 37 dias.**_


	2. Grover chama reforços

_**Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos **_**pertence ao brilhante Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**2** – **GROVER CHAMA REFORÇOS**

"Só estou dizendo," disse Tritão, meu meio-irmão imortal e companhia de treino. "você é um ótimo esgrimista."

"Obrigado." eu disse, bolhas saindo da minha boca. Eu odiava isso, mas não podia fazer nada. Eu ainda era um humano embaixo d'água.

"É sério. Quando você for ao acampamento, vão ficar chocados." ele disse, enquanto nadávamos de volta ao palácio.

"Acho que todos no acampamento vão ter muitas coisas para ficar chocados." eu disse.

"Com certeza." ele disse. "Mas não deixe nada disso abalar você, Percy. Você _nasceu_ pra ser grande. Você é o filho do deus do mar."

Eu assenti. Era muita pressão em cima de mim, mas tudo que eu podia fazer no momento era fingir que não ligava.

"Farei o possível."

Tritão riu. "Tenho certeza que sim."

Chegamos ao palácio e me despedi de Tritão pela semana. Meu pai tinha ido resolver algo no Olimpo e eu estava por conta própria para voltar à superfície. Tritão chamou um dos tubarões militares e ele me deu uma carona, que eu apreciei.

Passei o resto do domingo comendo torta de mirtilo azul na cabana com minha mãe, e tarde da noite voltamos ao nosso apartamento em Upper East Side.

No dia seguinte, eu estava de volta à Yancy. Grover não apareceu, o que me deixou ansioso e preocupado. O que tinha acontecido com ele?

Lá pela hora do almoço, eu descobri. Bem, mais ou menos. Grover sentou ao meu lado na cafeteria, com um prato de _nachos_ e uma coca diet, como se ele não tivesse passado o dia inteiro fora da escola.

"Onde você estava?" perguntei.

"O que quer dizer?" ele perguntou com a boca cheia de _nachos_.

Eu bufei.

"Você passou a manhã fora, G." eu disse. "Onde você estava?"

Ele me olhou atentamente, e por um momento eu achei que tinha falado demais.

"Eu precisei resolver uns assuntos de família." ele disse. "Mas está tudo bem agora."

Ele voltou a comer e, apesar de desconfiado, não falei mais nada.

Antes de voltarmos à sala de aula, ouvi a voz do meu pai, severa e preocupada.

**_Prepare-se._**

_Me preparar pra quê?_ Perguntei de volta, mas meu pai não me deu qualquer resposta. Ótimo. Odiava brincar de adivinhação.

As aulas de trigonometria e ciências passaram torturantemente devagar, e a última aula, educação física, deixou todos os alunos animados. Por algum motivo, porém, eu estava meio nervoso.

Algo... Quer dizer, _alguma coisa_ estava errada.

Segui Grover e o resto dos alunos até o vestiário masculino, e depois de colocar minha caneta esferográfica especial no bolso do short de educação física, segui os alunos até o ginásio.

Era dia de basquete e o treinador nos separou em times para que pudéssemos jogar. Grover foi para o banco de reserva, já que ele era dispensado de Educação Física por ter um atestado que o liberava disso. Eu sabia a verdadeira razão, mas enfim. Não era como se eu pudesse (ou fosse) confrontá-lo sobre isso.

Deixei Grover no banco e fui jogar com os outros alunos. Entre ser empurrado, derrubado e chutado e não ter nenhuma falta ao meu favor, o jogo estava indo bem. Meu time estava ganhando (não por minha causa), então estava ótimo.

Lá pelo meio da aula, as coisas ficaram estranhas.

Peguei um vislumbre do banco de reservas e vi que Grover não estava lá. A sensação inquietante que eu tivera quando saíra da sala para o vestiário tinha voltado, e eu olhei ao redor do ginásio, procurando uma fonte para minha inquietação.

"Jackson, olho na bola!" gritou o treinador.

Eu bufei e deixei de olhar as arquibancadas, roubando a bola do time adversário e desviando para fazer uma cesta de três pontos. Os caras do meu time me olharam com olhos apertados, e eu realmente não entendia. Eu estava no time deles ou não?

"O que foi? Eu fiz uma cesta!" eu reclamei.

"Que seja, perdedor." disse Brady, um dos grandalhões do time.

Rolei os olhos e voltei à minha posição, e então um som de explosão ecoou no ginásio. Eu me abaixei instantaneamente, assim como todos os outros. O treinador gritava para que ficássemos calmos e abaixados.

O arrepio na espinha estava lá de novo, e eu arrisquei dar uma olhada para o outro lado do ginásio, onde ocorrera a explosão.

E o que eu vi me deixou completamente chocado.

Um enorme ciclope tinha destruído completamente uma das paredes do ginásio, que dava para o lado de fora da escola. Ele segurava uma menina de cabelos pretos de cabeça para baixo, pelas pernas, e a menina sacudia furiosamente uma lança de um metro e meio, sem conseguir acertar o ciclope.

Eu engoli em seco. Perto do ciclope havia outra garota, loira, acertando pequenos golpes nos pés do ciclope. E um cara grande atirava algumas pequenos explosivos contra o monstro, a alguns metros de distância. Grover estava perto da garota loira, tentando inutilmente acertar o ciclope. Tudo parecia ser inútil.

Eu percebi tudo isso em menos de um minuto, e então meus membros voltaram a se mover. Eu precisava sair daqui.

Percebi que os outros alunos e o treinador ainda estavam abaixados e me levantei rápido, correndo até a porta do ginásio que dava para os vestiários. Meu plano era simples: pegar minhas coisas e correr pra casa. Era covarde e horrível, mas se eu não fizesse isso, deixaria meu pai furioso e provocaria uma guerra. Não era o que eu tinha em mente.

Justo quando eu estava prestes a abrir a porta e sair, ouvi um grito estridente. E cometi o erro de me virar.

O ciclope tinha agarrado a outra garota e o garoto com uma mão só e os apertava na mão fechada. Grover parecia desesperado, e enquanto a garota de cabelo preto acertava alguns golpes minúsculos no braço do ciclope, parecia que tudo estava perdido. Eles não iam conseguir escapar dali.

"Semideuses para o almoço, hahahaha. Hoje é meu dia de sorte." disse o ciclope, enquanto levantava a garota de cabelo preto até o nível de sua boca.

Droga.

_Desculpe, pai_, eu disse em pensamento, enquanto puxava minha caneta esferográfica e clicava.

A caneta se transformou na minha espada de bronze celestial, _Anaklusmos_, que significa Contracorrente em grego. Eu corri pelas arquibancadas. Esperava de todo o coração que o ciclope não me notasse antes que eu chegasse lá, mas mais importante, nenhum dos semideuses, e nem Grover, podia me notar também. Era a única maneira de eu sair anônimo de tudo isso.

Pretendia dar apenas uma pequena ajuda. Observei a área ao redor do ciclope, que balançava a garota e apertava os outros dois na sua outra mão horrorosa.

Meu coração batia a mil por hora. Eu nunca tinha enfrentado um monstro de verdade antes, mas eu tinha estado treinando pra isso nos últimos oito anos. Me concentrei. Estendi uma mão para o chão abaixo do ciclope e senti meu estômago apertar. Um pequeno terremoto balançou as estruturas do ginásio, bem abaixo do ciclope, que se desequilibrou e soltou os semideuses.

Eu me encolhi quando os três caíram no chão, mas por sorte, não tinha sido uma queda muito alta. Logo eles estavam se levantando. O chão ainda tremia.

Eu me aproximei pelo lado, mantendo o terremoto e o ciclope confuso. Os semideuses correram com Grover para o outro lado do ginásio, provavelmente pensando em alguma alternativa.

Quando cheguei perto o suficiente, subi até a última arquibancada, que me dava uma boa vista dos ombros do ciclope. Parei os tremores, corri e dei o maior pulo que consegui.

Foi o suficiente. Atingi o ciclope com Contracorrente bem no ombro, e saí escorregando até o chão, arrastando a espada comigo. O grito do ciclope ecoou por todo o ginásio e quando eu caí no chão, ele se tornou poeira, sendo arrastada pelo vento que vinha da parede derrubada.

Olhei ao redor. Aos poucos, os alunos foram tossindo e se levantando, olhando ao redor. Eles estavam bem.

Então meus olhos pousaram em Grover, que olhava para mim boquiaberto e de olhos arregalados. Eu vi quando ele movimentou os lábios, e percebi o que ele dizia, incrédulo: "Percy?"

Ótimo.

Os semideuses perto dele me olhavam espantados também, e eu não tive outra alternativa a não ser correr pela abertura da parede.

Eu ouvi Grover chamar meu nome, assim como um '_Só queremos conversar_' do que deveria ser o cara, mas não parei. Entrei na escola por uma entrada lateral, corri para o vestiário e peguei minhas coisas. Ouvi Grover entrando no vestiário também, me procurando, então pulei pela saída de incêndio e corri para casa.

* * *

**Gostaram do capítulo? Comentem e o próximo vem rapidinho. ;)**

**Bjs!**

* * *

_**Contagem Regressiva para **_**A Casa de Hades**_**: 29 dias.**_


	3. Eu consigo permissão para ir

_**Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos **_**pertence ao brilhante Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**3 – EU CONSIGO PERMISSÃO PARA IR AO ACAMPAMENTO**

Não adiantou muita coisa. Eu deveria saber que Grover iria até minha casa. Aparentemente, eu fugir dele não tinha sido uma dica de que ele não deveria me seguir.

Assim que cheguei em casa, esbaforido e com a roupa de ginástica, minha mãe percebeu que tinha algo errado. Eu não conseguia nem respirar, e fui pegar um copo d'água para que eu pudesse explicar a ela.

Enquanto eu bebia água, e achava estranho o fato do meu pai não ter dito uma palavra na minha cabeça sobre a coisa toda, eu ouvi a campainha tocar. Meu coração disparou de novo, e eu ouvi minha mãe abrindo a porta.

Parei imóvel ao lado da bancada da pia, escutando. Então, minha mãe me chamou.

"Percy, seu amigo está aqui!"

_Oh mãe_!

Eu não poderia fugir de novo, poderia? Pensei nas minhas opções, mas não eram muito boas. Antes que eu pudesse me mexer, Grover surgiu na cozinha, me olhando com olhos arregalados e também sem fôlego. Os três semideuses que eu vi na escola estavam bem atrás dele.

Tentei me fingir de burro.

"E aí, G." eu disse, continuando a beber minha água como se eu não tivesse destruído um ciclope menos de meia hora atrás.

"Por que você fugiu?" perguntou Grover, com o cenho franzido.

"Você não viu a explosão? Eu apenas achei que seria mais seguro vir pra casa."

Minha mãe surgiu atrás dos três semideuses, me olhando com cenho franzido. É, mãe, tarde demais.

"Não venha com essa, Percy. Você destruiu aquele monstro!"

Minha mãe arregalou os olhos, só então entendendo, e eu me fiz de burro de novo.

"Que monstro? Tá louco, Grover?"

"Não venha com essa, cara." disse a garota de cabelo preto. "Nós quatro vimos você destruir o ciclope com uma espada."

"Uma espada de _bronze celestial_, nada menos do que isso." disse o cara, cruzando os braços.

Eu me encolhi na bancada. Merda, merda, merda. Como eu ia sair dessa? Não ia adiantar continuar mentindo.

_**Confirme, Percy. Está na hora.**_

Arregalei os olhos com a voz do meu pai, e Grover e os outros pareceram confusos com minha reação. Meu pai continuou falando.

_**Está na hora de ir para o acampamento. Só não diga que é meu filho ainda.**_

Esperei que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa, mas foi inútil. A menina loira me olhou impaciente, e ao mesmo tempo, curiosa. Seus olhos cinza tinham um brilho estranho.

"Então? Não vai dizer nada em seu favor?" ela perguntou.

Eu engoli em seco e olhei para minha mãe uma vez antes de suspirar, colocar o copo na pia e olhar para Grover.

"É, você venceu."

Grover me olhou mais espantado que nunca.

"Você não está negando mais?" ele perguntou.

"Não". confirmei.

"Então você... sabe?" ele perguntou, ele e os semideuses com olhares surpresos e arregalados.

"Sei o quê?" perguntei retoricamente. "Que sou um semideus? Sim, Grover, eu sei."

Seu queixo poderia ter deslocado por ter ido tão para baixo. Os outros também me olharam espantados, com exceção da menina loira, que me olhava com uma intensidade estranha, quase como se já soubesse de tudo. Desviei o olhar dela.

"C-como? Por que você não disse nada? Por que nunca foi ao acampamento? Você já tem dezessete anos!" Grover divagou, parecendo completamente perdido.

Eu suspirei e decidi dizer apenas o básico.

"Eu não podia, G. Não até hoje." eu disse, olhando de soslaio para minha mãe, para que ela entendesse. Ela me deu um sorriso pequeno e saiu, me deixando a sós com os outros.

"Por que não?" perguntou a loirinha.

"Não posso dizer por quê ainda." eu disse, odiando omitir fatos, mas meu pai sabia o que estava fazendo... Ou assim eu esperava.

Grover suspirou.

"Então eu chamei três semideuses para uma missão de resgate pra nada, porque se você já sabia..."

Eu ri um pouco. "Você não sabia que eu sabia."

"É, que seja." ele disse. Então me olhou com um pouco mais de simpatia. "Então... Pode vir ao acampamento agora?"

Eu os olhei, os três me olhavam com expectativa. Meu coração estava disparado.

_**Vá, Percy.**_

Sorri para Grover.

"Sim, agora eu posso." eu disse feliz.

~.~

Logo depois, fui apresentado aos outros. Annabeth era a garota loira, Thalia, a de cabelo preto e o cara grandalhão era Charles, mas preferia que chamassem pelo seu sobrenome, Beckendorf.

Minha mãe os convidou para o jantar, e enquanto comíamos, eles explicaram como acabaram encontrando um ciclope na estação de trem e como ele os tinha perseguido até a Yancy. Que azar.

Graças aos deuses, eles não perguntaram nada sobre mim, e minha mãe os convenceu a dormir aqui em casa e recarregar as energias antes de todos irmos para o acampamento no dia seguinte. Meu estômago dava voltas. Eu não via a hora.

Depois que nos despedimos para a noite, eu arrumei uma mochila com tudo que eu poderia precisar: roupas e cuecas extras, meias, um tênis extra, um pouco de ambrósia, um cantil de néctar e um de água, alguns salgadinhos, dinheiro mortal e dracmas. Minha mãe me ajudou a arrumar tudo, o tempo todo suspirando e sendo lenta de propósito.

"Mãe," eu ri. "não fique tão triste."

Ela me olhou sorrindo. "Não estou. Estou feliz que seu pai finalmente o deixou ir."

Dei de ombros. "Eu também. Não sei o que ele está planejando, mas ele disse que está na hora."

Ela sorriu, mas não durou muito.

"O que foi, mãe?"

"É só que... se seu pai está permitindo que você vá para o acampamento agora, algo muito sério e ruim está para acontecer, Percy, e vão precisar de você. Você sabe o que ele sempre disse."

É, eu sabia. Meu pai tinha me dito que quando eu fosse revelado ao mundo como filho de Poseidon, era porque as coisas estavam prestes a ficar bem feias. Eu engoli em seco.

"Eu sei. Mas desde que soube que sou um semideus, eu quero fazer isso, mãe. Destruir monstros, treinar com pessoas iguais a mim." Sentei na cama e suspirei. "Eu não posso deixar de me sentir animado, mesmo que com isso venham coisas horríveis."

Ela sentou ao meu lado.

"Eu não o culpo. Só vou sentir sua falta." ela disse, e eu sorri para ela. "Me prometa que vai entrar em contato sempre que puder."

Eu ri. "Prometo, mãe."

Ela me abraçou e me deu um beijo na testa, então se despediu de mim para a noite.

Apesar de tudo isso, eu não consegui dormir. Depois de fechar a mochila e me deitar na cama, me revirei para todos os lados, mas tudo que eu podia pensar era no dia seguinte. Nada de escola, nada de professores chatos... Eu finalmente iria ao Acampamento Meio-Sangue, o acampamento especial para semideuses que existia em Long Island. Eu só tinha ouvido falar dele, e não podia estar mais ansioso para ir.

Finalmente, por volta das quatro da manhã, cansei de rolar na cama e me levantei. Fui até a cozinha beber água e achei Annabeth sentada em um dos banquinhos, olhando para seu próprio copo d'água como se ele tivesse as respostas do futuro.

"Er, oi." eu disse.

Ela deu um pulo na cadeira.

"Desculpe, não quis te assustar." eu disse, passando por ela e pegando meu copo d'água.

"Não, eu... Estava distraída. Não vi você entrar." ela disse, me olhando atentamente.

Eu comecei a ficar desconfortável. Sentei ao lado dela em um dos bancos da bancada de granito e apoiei um cotovelo na bancada para olhá-la de lado.

"Então, quem é seu pai olimpiano?"

Ela sorriu de leve.

"É mãe. Sou filha de Atena."

Uh. Não era à toa que ela tinha aquele olhar sabe-tudo mais cedo.

"Uau. Deusa da sabedoria, certo?" perguntei.

"Sim. Estratégias de batalha também. Atena é a melhor estrategista." ela disse com orgulho.

"Suponho que você tenha herdado isso dela." eu disse, mais provocando do que outra coisa.

Annabeth deu de ombros.

"Talvez. E você, quem é seu pai?"

Eu desviei o olhar e tomei mais um gole de água, sem responder.

"Não sabe ou não pode dizer?" ela perguntou, estreitando os olhos.

"Número dois." eu disse, com um sorriso de desculpas.

Ela não sorriu de volta. Em vez disso, mordeu o lábio inferior e me olhou atentamente, me analisando. Eu não pude desviar o olhar dessa vez, porque a intensidade daqueles olhos azuis-acinzentados estava me segurando totalmente.

"É você, não é?" ela perguntou baixinho.

Franzi. "O quê?"

"O semideus que não deveria existir." ela disse, ainda mais baixo. Mas era como se ela tivesse gritado. Todo meu corpo congelou. "É você."

Eu não respondi. E nem precisava. Eu vi o brilho de entendimento nos olhos dela quando ela percebeu que estava certa, mesmo sem minha confirmação.

Nem sequer tentei esconder.

"Como você sabe disso?" sussurrei de volta.

Ela suspirou e olhou sua própria água.

"Eu recebi uma profecia do oráculo sobre isso há dois anos. Dizia que eu encontraria um semideus que não deveria existir."

Eu não disse nada, e Annabeth continuou.

"Quando Grover nos chamou para um resgate e eu te vi segurando a espada de bronze celestial, a mesma linha da profecia voltou à minha mente: '_Você encontrará o semideus que não deveria existir_". ela citou. "Eu sabia que era você."

"Então você sabe quem é meu pai?" eu perguntei, sem olhar para ela.

Ela ficou em silêncio por um minuto e então eu a olhei. Ela me olhava intensamente, com curiosidade.

"Não com certeza. Mas eu desconfio." ela disse.

Eu mordi o lábio e assenti, sem dizer mais nada. Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, Annabeth saiu de seu banco.

"Vou tentar dormir antes de ter que acordar daqui a..." ela olhou o relógio da parede e riu. "Duas horas."

Eu ri com ela, e ela colocou o copo na pia, sorrindo para mim quando saiu da cozinha.

"Até de manhã, Percy."

"Até." eu disse de volta.

Ela saiu e eu fiquei na cozinha por mais alguns minutos, até que voltei ao meu quarto, certo de que essa garota tinha algum tipo de ligação comigo. Ela não poderia ter recebido uma profecia sobre _mim_ por acaso... Poderia?

* * *

**Sou Percabeth no modo **_**hard**_** então é **_**claro **_**que eu tinha que colocar a Annabeth com alguma ligação com o Percy logo de cara. hehe ****O que acharam do capítulo?**

**Comentem e até o próximo!**

* * *

_**Contagem Regressiva para **_**A Casa de Hades**_**: 26 dias.**_


	4. Eu tenho um desentendimento com o deus

_**Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos **_**pertence ao brilhante Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**4 – EU TENHO UM DESENTENDIMENTO COM O DEUS DO VINHO**

Na manhã seguinte, eu mal podia conter minha animação. Minha mãe riu de mim enquanto eu comia minhas panquecas e muffins azuis com pressa.

"A comida não vai fugir, Percy." ela repreendeu, rindo.

Grover, Beckendorf, Annabeth e Thalia também riram de leve, e eu me senti corando. Desacelerei a velocidade.

"Desculpe." eu disse quando engoli um pedaço de muffin.

Diferente do jantar na noite passada, não houve muita conversa no café. Dei alguns olhares para Annabeth do outro lado da mesa, e ela sempre parecia estar fazendo a mesma coisa comigo. A conversa da madrugada ainda ressoava na minha mente. _O semideus que não deveria existir_. Era eu, mas como _ela_ sabia tanto?

Decidi me preocupar com isso depois, e depois de ajudar minha mãe na cozinha e escovar os dentes, voltei para a sala, onde os outros já esperavam prontos para sair.

"Não devia deixá-los ir tão cedo." minha mãe choramingou atrás de mim.

Eu ri dela.

"Mãe, está tudo bem. Eu vou ficar bem. E seis e meia da manhã não é cedo para Nova Iorque." eu ri.

Ela fez bico, mas me abraçou com força em seguida.

"Fique seguro. E me mande uma mensagem quando chegar ao acampamento." ela disse séria, logo após me soltar.

"Claro, claro. Podemos ir?"

Ouvi Grover rir atrás de nós e rolei os olhos.

"Claro, vá." ela riu e me deu um beijo na testa. "Fiquem seguros, todos vocês."

"Obrigada por tudo, Sra Jackson." disse Annabeth.

"É, obrigada." disse Thalia, e Beckendorf e Grover as imitaram.

"De nada, queridos. Espero vê-los de novo."

Eles sorriram para ela e tomaram o caminho da porta, e eu abracei minha mãe mais uma vez.

"Me deseje sorte." pedi baixinho.

Ela sorriu. "Eu sei que vai se sair bem, Percy."

Sorri uma última vez para ela e lhe disse meu último adeus, e então eu estava no corredor do prédio com os outros, fechando a porta do apartamento. Dei um longo suspiro.

"Então, pra que lado?" perguntei.

"Estação de metrô." disse Annabeth, com um pequeno sorriso. "Precisamos pegar o trem pra Long Island."

~.~

Você pensaria que quatro semideuses e um sátiro andando pela cidade de Nova Iorque e pegando o trem chamaria a atenção de muitos monstros. Eu certamente esperava lutar com dois ou três no caminho, mas surpreendentemente, não encontramos nenhum.

"Isso é estranho." disse Beckendorf baixinho enquanto o trem parava na estação. "Nenhum monstro até agora."

"Não fale." disse Thalia. "Senão pode atrair."

"Sério?" perguntei.

"Não." Annabeth rolou os olhos. "É apenas questão de não tentar a sorte."

"Entendi." eu sorri.

Entramos no metrô e nos sentamos juntos, atento a todos os movimentos e pessoas que entravam e saíam. Ninguém deu uma palavra, o que era estranho e bom ao mesmo tempo.

Annabeth, sentada ao meu lado, parecia um pouco nervosa.

"O que foi?" perguntei.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Apenas pensando."

"Em quê?" insisti.

"Coisas."

Revirei os olhos.

"Que coisas?"

Ela me olhou de lado, irritada.

"Sério? Estamos na pré-escola?"

Eu dei a ela um sorrisinho de lado.

"Não, mas eu sou curioso."

Ela revirou os olhos.

"Mantenha sua curiosidade pra si mesmo, Jackson."

Eu dei uma risada, mas deixei-a só com seus pensamentos.

Algumas estações se passaram, e então finalmente descemos. Pegamos um táxi na estação e com exceção de Beckendorf, que foi no banco da frente, nós nos apertamos atrás.

Beckendorf deu o endereço e o taxista nos olhou de lado.

"Não tem nada lá, tem certeza que é o endereço certo?" ele perguntou.

"É." disse Beckendorf. "Apenas nos deixe lá."

O taxista deu de ombros e deu a partida. Uns vinte minutos se passaram até que ele parasse no pé de uma colina. Não se via nada ao redor. Absolutamente nada. Um pinheiro enorme e o que parecia ser um dragão estavam no topo da colina, mas o taxista não pareceu perceber.

_Névoa_, eu lembrei. O acampamento era escondido aos olhos humanos.

Beckendorf pagou o táxi e todos descemos. Eu me estiquei, estralando os ossos que quase tinham sido esmagados no carro pequeno.

"Estou supondo que o acampamento é atrás dessa colina." eu disse, enquanto subíamos.

"Sim." disse Thalia. "Colina Meio-Sangue."

Assenti e continuei subindo, e no topo, paramos bem ao lado do dragão. Ele me olhou por um momento e então suspirou, uma coluna de fumaça negra saindo de suas narinas. Notei que em um dos galhos do pinheiro, estava o que parecia ser o Velocino de Ouro.

Não consegui me conter.

"Aquele é o Velocino _de verdade_?" perguntei, parecendo um total idiota, mas eu não ligava.

Grover riu.

"Sim, Percy. O Velocino de Ouro. Ele ajuda a proteger o acampamento contra monstros e olhos mortais curiosos."

"Muito legal." eu disse, com um sorriso estampado na cara.

"Espere pra ver o resto do acampamento." ele disse, e então apontou para o outro lado da colina.

Eu admito, fiquei sem fôlego por um momento. O lugar era enorme. Não dava pra ver tudo só da colina, mas eu já podia ter uma ideia da dimensão.

A coisa mais próxima do topo da colina era uma casa enorme, toda branca e azul, com o que pareciam ser três andares. Tinha uma varanda ampla que rodeava toda a casa e um lance de escadas na entrada.

"Aquela é a Casa Grande. É tipo a diretoria. O Sr. D. fica lá."

"Sr. D?" perguntei.

"Dionísio." disse Annabeth. "Ele é o diretor do acampamento."

"Punição de Zeus." disse Beckendorf, rindo.

Eu ri um pouco, e então Annabeth falou de novo.

"Certo, bem-vindo ao Acampamento Meio-Sangue, Percy." ela sorriu, e eu retribuí. "Agora venha, vamos te apresentar a Quíron."

~.~

Beckendorf se despediu assim que entramos no Acampamento, então apenas Thalia, Grover e Annabeth me levaram até a Casa Grande. Não que eu precisasse de tanta escolta, mas acho que eles estavam curiosos. Grover me olhava desconfiado e Thalia também. Annabeth tinha uma melhor cara de pôquer, mas se eu tivesse que adivinhar, diria que ela também estava desconfiada.

Entramos na Casa Grande e eles me fizeram esperar na varanda. Não muito tempo depois, Grover voltou trotando.

"Estão te esperando lá dentro. Não provoque o Sr. D."

Franzi. "Okay..."

"Preciso fazer umas coisas, ahn... A gente se vê no almoço, okay?" Grover murmurou.

"Okay." ele começou a se afastar, mas eu o chamei antes que pudesse ir mais longe. "Desculpe nunca ter falado nada."

Ele suspirou. "Por que você nunca disse nada?"

Deixei os ombros caírem e suspirei.

"Eu não podia. Ainda não posso."

Grover me estudou por um momento e então assentiu.

"Tudo bem. Acho que você tem seus motivos."

"Ainda somos amigos, certo?" perguntei, me sentindo um idiota.

Ele riu/baliu. "Claro, Percy. Te vejo no almoço."

Ele foi embora. Eu respirei fundo e entrei na Casa Grande. Segui por um curto corredor e entrei na sala principal, que era cheia de móveis escuros e tinha uma lareira, que estava apagada. Acima da lareira havia um tigre empalhado.

Na sala estavam Annabeth, Thalia, uma garota ruiva com jeans rasgados e uma blusa laranja que dizia ACAMPAMENTO MEIO-SANGUE e um homem gorducho com camisa havaiana, bermuda e chinelos. Ah, e um centauro.

Não precisei me anunciar, já que todos olhavam para a porta, provavelmente me esperando. Eu senti meu rosto queimar e engoli em seco. O que era apropriado dizer num momento desses?

"Ora, ora, então é você o novo pirralho." disse o sujeito gordinho.

Quando olhei pra cara dele, soube que era o Sr. D. Era exatamente como meu pai tinha descrito, além daquela óbvia aura de bebedeira ao redor dele.

"Tenho dezessete anos, senhor." foi tudo que eu disse em resposta ao 'pirralho'. Eu não era um pirralho.

"Que seja." ele disse.

"Bem-vindo, Percy." disse o centauro. Eu me aproximei. "Eu sou Quíron."

"É um prazer conhecê-lo." eu disse verdadeiramente. Tinha ouvido tantas histórias que eu não conseguia nem processar o fato que estava conhecendo O Quíron.

"Pelo que a Annabeth me falou ontem na MI, eu suponho que você já saiba bastante do mundo olimpiano." ele disse, cuidadosamente me estudando.

Franzi. "MI?"

"Mensagem de Íris." Annabeth esclareceu.

Eu assenti. Claro. Respondi a resposta de Quíron.

"Sei algumas coisas." eu disse, colocando a mão na alça da mochila e trocando o peso dos pés, desconfortável. Ninguém me disse que eu passaria por uma entrevista. "De ouvir falar."

"Hm. Bem, então suponho que não devo lhe explicar nada mais do que as regras do acampamento. Mas por favor, qualquer coisa que deseje saber, pode perguntar a mim."

"Obrigado."

Ele sorriu. "Bem, este adorável senhor é o diretor do acampamento, nós o chamamos de Sr. D." ele apresentou.

Sr. D. bufou, sem um segundo olhar pra mim.

"Esta é Rachel Dare. Ela é mortal, saiba disso, mas pode ver através da Névoa e foi escolhida pelo Espírito de Delfos para ser nosso oráculo por alguns anos." ele apontou para a menina ruiva, que me olhava com um misto de curiosidade e alegria.

"Olá." eu disse.

"Oi. Percy, não é?" ela perguntou, sorrindo.

"Isso."

"Nome legal."

"Valeu." eu corei.

"Thalia e Annabeth você já conheceu." Quíron continuou. "Suponho que só devo dizer que Thalia é uma filha de Zeus, nossa campista mais poderosa por aqui."

Thalia corou um pouco, mas parecia orgulhosa pelo elogio. Eu sorri e acenei pra ela, mas não disse nada.

"A senhorita Annabeth é uma filha de Atena, e também conselheira do seu chalé."

"Conselheira?"

"Oh sim. Os campistas são divididos de acordo com seu pai ou mãe olimpianos. Cada chalé possui um líder, um conselheiro que é responsável pelas atividades e organização do chalé." ele explicou.

"Legal." eu disse, sorrindo pra Annabeth. "Ela tem cara que gosta de mandar."

Ela ficou vermelha e travou a mandíbula. Rachel e Thalia riram.

"E ela gosta!" disse Thalia rindo enquanto Rachel concordava.

Quíron deu uma risadinha, mas mudou de assunto, para o alívio de Annabeth. Eu não podia deixar de pensar em quão bonitinha ela tinha ficado com raiva.

"Os campistas não são reclamados pelos seus pais assim que chegam, o que você deve ter notado..." ele disse.

Eu sorri, assentindo.

"Até que eles sejam reclamados, eles ficam aqui, na Casa Grande. Temos muitos quartos no segundo e terceiro andares."

"Okay... Então suponho que vou ficar por aqui." eu disse.

"Isso."

"E se nenhum deus reclamar seus filhos, o que acontece?" perguntei curioso.

"Bem, aí... O campista vai para o Chalé Zero."

"Chalé Zero?" franzi.

"Um chalé para indeterminados." disse Rachel, parecendo triste. "Quando um deus se esquece ou não quer determinar seu filho, o campista vai pro Chalé Zero."

"Isso é... triste." eu disse, meio chocado.

"É." disse Quíron com um suspiro. "Não acontece muito, felizmente, mas acontece. Todo campista tem o prazo de um mês para ser reclamado, ou vai para o Chalé Zero. Se for reclamado depois disso, ele se muda para o chalé certo."

"Tudo um bando de bobagem, se quer saber. Deveriam todos ir logo pro Chalé Zero e pronto." disse o Sr. D., enquanto jogava um pequeno _gameboy_.

"Mas isso não é certo!" eu protestei. "É quase como ser órfão. Por que um deus não reclamaria um filho?"

"Deuses são ocupados, garoto." disse o Sr. D. num tom irritado. "Às vezes eles não lembram."

"Dos próprios filhos?" perguntei cético.

"Sim." ele me olhou com olhos zangados. "Você vai mesmo discutir comigo? Que pestinha impertinente você é!"

"Eu só não..."

"Percy, chega." interrompeu Quíron. "Não é uma boa ideia discutir com um deus. Principalmente sobre isso."

Eu ainda não tinha terminado de falar o que pensava, mas resolvi ficar quieto. Não seria _nada legal_ deixar Dionísio zangado comigo no meu primeiro dia. Antes que eu pudesse dizer mais algumas coisas, Dionísio se levantou e olhou para mim mais de perto.

"Eu conheço esses olhos." ele disse desconfiado.

Oh-ou.

"E esse cabelo." ele franziu a testa, obviamente tentando lembrar de _onde_ ele conhecia essas características. Rezei pra que ele não lembrasse.

"Hm, provavelmente é filho de um dos olimpianos, mas que seja. Não vou lembrar agora mesmo." ele se virou e sentou novamente, e eu deixei sair um suspiro de alívio.

Percebi que Annabeth e Rachel me olhavam com as sobrancelhas levantadas e eu fiz cara de pôquer de novo. Não acho que as enganei, mas não custava tentar.

"Bem, é o suficiente. Rachel, dê um quarto vazio à Percy, e depois vocês podem levá-lo a um tour." Quíron disse. "Eu tenho aula de arco e flecha agora, senão eu mesmo mostraria o lugar a você, Percy."

"Sem problemas." eu disse.

"Ótimo, tudo certo então. Vemos vocês no almoço."

O Sr. D. resmungou alguma coisa e continuou jogando seu _gameboy_. Dei passagem a Quíron, que saiu da Casa.

"Bem, eu tenho treino agora. Vejo você depois, Percy." Thalia se despediu.

"Até mais Thalia."

"Parece que somos só nós." Rachel sorriu. "Vamos, venha conhecer sua nova casa."

* * *

**Maior capítulo até agora, hehe... Certas coisas não mudam e o Sr. D. certamente vai pegar no pé do Percy (aka Peter Johnson, LOL) aqui também. lol **

**E aí, gostaram do capítulo? **

**Vou começar a fazer uma coisinha... Quem comentar, ganha PREVIEW do próximo capítulo! Comentem e eu mando o preview por mensagem privada. Caso você não tenha conta, deixe seu email que eu mando também. **

**Lembrando que o ffnet tem frescura com links, então para deixar o email, você deve deixá-lo desse jeito: fulanodetal arroba hotmail ponto com, certo? Tudo separado e com os nomes dos símbolos. Só assim vou poder mandar. **

**Quem NÃO QUISER o preview do capítulo, é só dizer na review! **

**Agora comentem e até! :***

* * *

_**Contagem Regressiva para **_**A Casa de Hades**_**: 18 dias!**_


	5. Eu ganho minha reputação

_**Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos**_** pertence ao brilhante Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**5 – EU GANHO MINHA REPUTAÇÃO**

Annabeth disse que nos esperaria na varanda enquanto Rachel me levou pelo corredor até a escada no final, e subimos para o primeiro, e então para o segundo andar. Assim que pus os pés no segundo andar, um garoto de mais ou menos dez anos tropeçou perto de mim.

"Opa, cuidado aí, Tucker." disse Rachel.

Tucker corou. Era um garotinho de cabelo marrom e olhos castanho-escuros, e tinha a pele muito morena.

"Tropecei." ele disse.

"Percebi." disse Rachel, e então ela apontou pra mim. "Este é Percy, ele é novo por aqui."

"Oi Percy." Tucker disse, me olhando curioso. "Por que você é tão velho?"

Tentei não ficar ofendido enquanto Rachel ria da pergunta.

"Eu só pude vir pro acampamento agora." eu disse.

Ele me olhou por mais um segundo e então deu de ombros.

"Bem-vindo, então. Preciso ir, tenho aula de grego agora." ele disse e então saiu correndo pelo corredor.

"Cuidado pra não cair!" Rachel gritou, e depois se virou pra mim, rindo. "Ele tem um sério caso de hiperatividade. Vive correndo."

Eu ri com ela. Rachel andou mais um pouco e abriu a quarta porta do nosso lado direito.

"Bem, este quarto está vago. Pode ficar aqui por enquanto." enquanto eu entrava e colocava minha mochila na cama de solteiro, Rachel mostrava o lugar. "O guarda-roupa está cheio de camisetas do acampamento, que eu sugiro que você coloque agora... Ali é o banheiro, e tem tudo que você possa precisar. Mas se quiser algo que não esteja aí, é só passar na loja do acampamento, é bem perto do anfiteatro, eu mostro."

Eu sorri e agradeci.

"Bem, coloque uma camisa do acampamento e nos encontre lá embaixo, okay?" ela disse e sorriu, e eu me despedi dela.

Por um segundo, tudo que eu pude fazer era olhar para o quarto. Eu sabia que não ficaria aqui por muito tempo. Eu _sentia_ isso. Mesmo assim, tirei minha camiseta e coloquei uma das camisetas laranjas com o nome ACAMPAMENTO MEIO-SANGUE que estavam no guarda-roupa.

Passei uma mensagem de Íris pra minha mãe fazendo um arco-íris na pia do banheiro. Disse que tinha chegado bem e me empolguei falando sobre como conhecera O Quíron e o Sr. D., vulgo Dionísio. Ela foi uma mãe e me disse pra não esquecer de escovar os dentes e outras coisas que mães falam. Eu sorri pra ela porque sabia que ela sentia minha falta. Prometi que mandaria outra mensagem à noite para contar meu dia, e então me despedi.

Assim que terminei a mensagem com minha mãe, fiz o caminho de volta até a varanda da Casa Grande, onde Annabeth e Rachel conversavam. Assim que eu saí, as duas pararam de falar.

"Agora sim. Um legítimo campista." disse Rachel.

Eu ri e saí com as duas. Elas me mostraram o refeitório, a loja do acampamento, a oficina onde os filhos de Hefesto passavam a maior parte de seu tempo, o Artes e Ofícios, que tinham alguns sátiros construindo um busto do que parecia ser um deus... Grover estava lá e acenou pra mim quando passei.

As duas me mostraram o anfiteatro para a cantoria e outras reuniões, o pátio de treinamento, a parede de escalada, os estábulos... Os pégasos enlouqueceram quando eu cheguei. Eles sabiam, é claro. Pensamentos de uns dez cavalos na sua cabeça não é uma coisa muito agradável. Murmurei alguma coisa sobre estar tonto e logo saímos dali. Os pégasos gritaram suas desculpas em pensamento, me chamando de 'mestre', 'senhor' e um deles me chamou de 'chefe'.

Então chegamos a arena de treinamento. Alguns campistas estavam ali treinando luta de espadas, arco-e-flecha e combate corpo a corpo... Tirei um momento pra apenas observar. Era aqui que eu teria meu treinamento.

Tudo bem, eu já treinava desde os nove anos, quando meu pai resolveu que quanto mais cedo eu começasse, melhor. Eu já era bem treinado. Mas treinar com outros semideuses, com o próprio Quíron... Seria outra experiência que eu estava morrendo para ter.

~.~

No horário do almoço, eu sentei numa mesa junto com outros campistas que estavam na Casa Grande. A mesa era longa e retangular, e tinha o símbolo do acampamento no meio dela.

Notei as outras mesas em volta do refeitório... A maioria cheia de campistas, irmãos. Notei Beckendorf do outro lado do refeitório e ele acenou para mim quando eu olhei. Acenei de volta.

Involuntariamente, meus olhos foram parar nas mesas dos Três Grandes. Eram menores que as outras, mas eram distribuídas muito perto de onde o Sr. D. se sentava com Quíron ao lado.

Thalia estava sentada sozinha na mesa do meio, a de Zeus. Do lado direito dela, um menino de pele pálida e cabelos negros sentava também sozinho na mesa de Hades. Eu franzi. Meu pai nunca tinha me dito que Hades _também_ tinha quebrado o pacto...

Então meus olhos vagaram para a mesa à esquerda de Thalia. A mesa de Poseidon. Eu voltei a olhar para minha comida antes que me vissem encarando demais a mesa do meu pai.

Deuses menores também tinham suas próprias mesas ao redor do acampamento, e eu nunca tinha visto um refeitório ao ar livre tão grande.

Quando todos os campistas estavam sentados diante de seus pratos vazios, o Sr. D. se levantou, parecendo o tédio em pessoa.

"Olá pestinhas." ele saudou. "Eu suponho que deva dizer-lhes que temos um novo campista. Peter Johnson."

Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas e Quíron se inclinou para sussurrar no ouvido do Sr. D.

"Ah, que seja." ele disse, contrariado. "Percy Jackson. Viva. Agora podem comer."

Tucker, que estava à minha frente, sorriu pra mim.

"Não se preocupe. O Sr. D. erra o nome da maioria dos campistas. De propósito."

Eu ri e assenti. "Ele não parece gostar daqui."

"Que deus gostaria?" ele riu.

Ninfas começaram a passear entre as mesas e servir-nos de tudo que eu poderia sonhar em comer. Pão assado, uvas, peito de frango, todo tipo de frutas e pães... Me servi do que queria e em seguida Tucker falou de novo.

"Fale com o copo. Ele pode encher de qualquer coisa que você queira. Não alcóolica."

Hm... Olhei para o copo vazio e falei.

"Coca-cola azul."

Meu copo se encheu com o líquido borbulhante, da cor de cobalto. Eu sorri.

"Muito legal."

Tucker riu comigo, mas não perguntou nada sobre a bebida azul. Em seguida, vi todos se levantarem em direção ao braseiro que queimava perto da mesa principal do Sr. D.

"Vamos." disse Tucker, enquanto andávamos em fila até o braseiro.

Os campistas da Casa Grande foram os últimos a passar pelo braseiro, e percebi o que era feito ali. Cada um jogava um pedaço de comida do seu prato e murmurava o nome de um deus – geralmente seus parentes olimpianos.

Oferendas. Hm. Fiquei pensando o que diabos os deuses faziam com o cheiro da comida queimada. Eles _gostavam_ disso?

Vi quando Tucker jogou seu morango mais vermelho no fogo e pediu silenciosamente para ser reclamado. Eu não sabia quando o garoto tinha chegado, mas parecia algum tempo. Eu imaginava que seu prazo de um mês estava se acabando... e ele não queria parar no Chalé Zero.

Quando chegou minha vez, joguei um pedaço de frango no braseiro e apenas pensei.

_Quando quiser, pai. Estou esperando._

Não recebi resposta, mas meu pai não tinha falado comigo desde quando me dera permissão para vir para o acampamento.

Voltei para nossa mesa e comecei a comer com todos os outros. Notei alguns campistas do Chalé Zero, a mesa ao lado da nossa, comendo desanimados. Suspirei, apenas desejando que os pais deles um dia percebessem como estavam errados em não reclamar seus filhos.

Quase no final do almoço, houve uma comoção na nossa mesa. Eu olhei para Tucker, que tinha o símbolo de um martelo flamejante acima da cabeça, como um holograma.

Eu sorri feliz. Parecia que a oferenda de Tucker tinha chegado até seu pai com sucesso.

No meio da comoção e do choque de Tucker de ver o símbolo, Quíron falou.

"Temos um novo campista para o chalé de Hefesto!" ele anunciou. "Tucker Hastings!"

Todos aplaudiram e então Beckendorf apareceu na nossa mesa.

"Seja bem-vindo, Tucker!"

O garoto parecia que ia desmaiar de emoção. Seus olhos brilhavam e ele sorria grandemente. Ele abraçou Beckendorf, o que fez todos rirem. Eu pisquei para ele quando ele mudou de mesa e sorriu para mim.

Bem, ao menos um campista mais feliz.

~.~

À tarde, fui até a arena de combate com outros campistas. Encontrei Annabeth em uma das arquibancadas.

"Então," eu chamei. "o que um cara tem que fazer pra conseguir alguma ação aqui?"

Ela me olhou e rolou os olhos. "Alguns filhos de Ares estão treinando." ela apontou. "Se você tiver coragem, pode tentar duelar com eles. Suas aulas oficiais só começam amanhã, certo?"

Eu assenti. "Foi o que Rachel me disse."

"Então pode tentar a sorte. Estou vendo que já está armado." ela disse ao olhar para Contracorrente pendurada no suporte no meu quadril. Eu não disse nada. Então ela sorriu, como se um plano muito bom tivesse passado por sua mente. "Olhe. Aquela é Clarisse."

Olhei para onde ela apontava e vi uma menina musculosa e atlética com uma lança nas mãos e armadura grega. Ela duelava com outro cara musculoso, que estava perdendo feio.

"Ela é filha de Ares?" perguntei.

"Sim. E também conselheira do chalé. Por que não duela com ela?"

Eu queria dizer a ela que faria Clarisse passar vergonha, mas não podia me gabar ainda.

"Você só pode estar brincando comigo." eu disse.

Ela riu. Eu me surpreendi ao perceber que não gostei quando ela parou de rir. Queria ouvir a risada dela de novo.

"Não estou." então ela percebeu que Clarisse derrotara seu oponente e estava procurando o próximo. "Ei, Clarisse!"

A garota olhou em nossa direção.

"Por que não mostra alguns movimentos ao Percy?" ela gritou, apontando pra mim.

Eu olhei para Annabeth. "Você é louca ou quer me ferrar?"

Ela riu de novo, e eu não estava me importando muito com o resto dos campistas na arena olhando para nós enquanto Clarisse subia as arquibancadas até mim.

"Então o novato quer ver alguns movimentos?" ela disse, a voz de deboche. "Bem, olá Persiana."

Eu franzi para ela. "É Percy."

"Que seja. Vai vir ou é amarelão?"

Eu suspirei e me levantei. Ouvi gritos e aplausos e notei que todos tinham parado o que estavam fazendo para ver o que Clarisse faria.

Desci as arquibancadas atrás de Clarisse e notei o Sr. D, Quíron e Thalia chegando perto de Annabeth, como se fossem assistir.

Ah, ótimo. Simplesmente ótimo.

Clarisse se posicionou no centro da arena, e notei que os campistas agora estavam nos cantos da arena, apenas observando. Eu imaginava que eles estavam ansiosos para ver Clarisse acabar com o novato.

Mas eu não ia dar esse gostinho a ela. Não mesmo.

"Espada versus lança." ela disse, ainda debochando. "Está pronto pra perder, Persiana?"

Eu peguei minha espada e segurei. E rezei para que estivesse fazendo a coisa certa ao deixar meu treinamento aparecer nesse momento.

"Manda ver, Clarisse." eu disse sério.

Ela riu, e alguns de seus irmãos também. "É o que eu farei."

Então ela atacou.

**:: Annabeth POV ::**

Quíron, Thalia e até o Sr. D. tinham vindo ver como Percy estava se saindo nos treinamentos. Eu sabia qual a curiosidade deles. Um semideus com treinamento prévio, que sabia o que era e que sabia sobre o acampamento... com dezessete anos? Isso era no mínimo estranho.

Meus sonhos dos últimos dias me deixavam inquieta. Eu tinha a sensação que eles eram sobre _Percy_, desde o dia em que o vi derrotando o ciclope com tanta facilidade na Yancy. Mas não podia ser ele o garoto que saía do mar dos meus sonhos... podia?

Meu coração deu um pequeno pulo quando Clarisse atacou. Eu me perguntei se fiz a coisa certa ao mandá-la desafiá-lo por dois segundos. Então Percy bloqueou o ataque dela com uma precisão profissional.

Ouvi alguns arquejos ao meu redor, mas não olhei para ver quem tinha sido. Continuei observando a cena, vendo como Percy bloqueava e recuava, para em seguida atacar e deixar Clarisse – e todos que assistiam – pasmos.

Ela começou a atacar com mais ferocidade, percebendo que ele não era um _novato_, afinal. A espada parecia uma parte dele, e ele sabia exatamente o que fazer com ela.

"Ele tem um ótimo treinamento." disse Quíron, perto de mim.

"Sim." Sr. D. concordou. "Eu me pergunto..."

Percy bloqueou outro ataque de Clarisse, então desequilibrou a lança das mãos dela e foi para trás.

"Você é muito lenta." ele disse.

Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas. Ele falava sério? Ele estava duelando com a filha de Ares e estava lhe dizendo que ela era _lenta_?

Clarisse não gostou daquilo. Ela atacou mais depressa, mais feroz. Mas Percy bloqueava todos os seus ataques e os mandava de volta para ela, com cada vez mais força. Ele desviava, e o corpo todo dele estava em sintonia com seus golpes.

Logo ficou claro que Clarisse não tinha chance contra ele.

Num acesso de raiva, ela foi de frente para atacá-lo com a ponta da lança elétrica. Percy bloqueou o ataque com a espada e fez um movimento muito rápido para meus olhos. Mas ele jogou a lança de Clarisse do outro lado da arena e deixou a ponta de sua espada a milímetros do pescoço de Clarisse.

"Você está morta." ele disse, com um sorriso meio de lado e causador de problemas.

Clarisse bufava de raiva. "Você... Como?"

"Não sou novo nisso, Clarisse." ele disse, abaixando a espada. "Você é boa, mas é lenta pra mim."

Ela bufou. "Você é um..."

Ela parou de falar quando um pequeno terremoto sacudiu a arena. Eu olhei para o Sr. D., que flutuava sob o chão e tinha o cenho franzido na direção de Percy.

Então o terremoto parou e uma luz brilhou acima da cabeça de Percy, e todos arquejamos quando vimos o símbolo.

Um _tridente_.

Um tridente verde e muito, _muito_ brilhante, pairava sob a cabeça de Percy Jackson, e todos ofegaram.

"Isso não é possível." disse Thalia ao meu lado, sussurrando.

"Ele não o reclamaria se não fosse." disse Dionísio, a voz mais séria do que eu jamais tinha visto. "Parece que o Barbas de Alga teve um filho. Depois de tanto tempo."

Enquanto o tridente desaparecia, os campistas se curvaram à Percy, inclusive Clarisse, que não estava feliz com isso. Percy parecia extremamente desconfortável. Quíron quebrou o silêncio.

"Salve Percy Jackson," ele disse numa voz grave e séria. "Filho do deus do Mar, Pai dos Cavalos, Portador das Tempestades, Senhor dos Terremotos... o grande Lorde Poseidon."

* * *

**AE! Poseidon reclamou seu filho preferido, rs. O que acharam do capítulo? Enorme, eu sei. Ao que parece os capítulos estão aumentando. Veremos se continuam assim hehehe. **

**Comentem! E lembrem: review = preview. Se você não quiser preview do próximo capítulo, avise! ;) **

**Até o próximo!**

* * *

_**Contagem Regressiva para **_**A Casa de Hades_: 13 dias!_**


	6. O filho de Hades me faz uma visita

_**Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos**_** pertence ao brilhante Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**6 – O FILHO DE HADES ME FAZ UMA VISITA**

A experiência toda de ser reclamado não foi tão ruim. O ruim foi o que veio depois. Tritão sempre me dissera que eu era uma espécie de príncipe. De fato, muitos dos súditos de Poseidon me chamavam de príncipe e se curvavam quando me viam.

Eu sempre achara aquilo desconfortável, mas ver o acampamento _inteiro_ fazendo a mesma coisa? Milhões de vezes pior.

Quíron e o Sr. D. chegaram perto de mim enquanto Clarisse se retirava com um misto de ódio e surpresa nos olhos. Ótimo, parecia que eu tinha feito uma inimiga.

"Percy." chamou Quíron.

Eu suspirei e me virei para ele. "Sim?"

"Você já sabia?" ele perguntou, a voz calma.

Todos esperavam a resposta para essa pergunta, e eu não iria disfarçar mais. Não tinha ponto nenhum nisso.

"Sim." eu disse. "Sei desde os nove anos."

Os olhos do Sr. D. e de Quíron se arregalaram. Eu preferi olhar apenas para eles dois.

"Então ele o treinou?" perguntou Dionísio. "Porque eu nunca vi ninguém chegar ao acampamento e duelar desse jeito com um filho de Ares."

"Sim." eu admiti, preferindo ocultar o fato de que tinha passado a treinar debaixo d'água e com outros instrutores depois de um tempo.

"Suponho que também seja essa a semelhança que notei mais cedo em você." Dionísio continuou. "Você é a cara do seu pai. Não sei por quê não percebi antes."

Eu dei de ombros, sem saber o que responder, e tanto Quíron como o Sr. D. me olharam como se não soubessem o que fazer comigo. Então o Sr. D. suspirou.

"Preciso ir até o Olimpo. Volto em breve."

E simples assim, ele evaporou em fumaça roxa, deixando o cheiro de uvas para trás. Eu deixei um suspiro de alívio que eu nem sabia que estava segurando escapar.

Quíron sorriu para mim.

"Dá para ver porque você tem uma aura tão poderosa." ele disse. "Você deve saber que agora que foi reclamado, tudo vai mudar."

"É, eu sei." resmunguei.

Quíron sorriu para mim.

"Não se preocupe. Se seu pai passou pelo trabalho de contar tudo e lhe treinar desde pequeno, ele deve ter um grande plano pra você."

Eu bufei. "Isso que me preocupa."

Ouvi Quíron rir e acabei rindo com ele.

"Muito bem!" ele disse alto para os outros campistas ouvirem. "O show acabou, voltem às suas atividades."

Todos me olharam pelo menos mais duas vezes antes de voltarem ao que estavam fazendo, e Quíron me pediu para acompanhá-lo.

"Hora de fazer sua mudança. Não há razão para você dormir na Casa Grande agora."

Eu sorri e fui com ele. Annabeth, Thalia e Rachel vieram atrás de nós.

"Então." disse Thalia com um sorriso. "Parece que somos primos."

Eu sorri de lado. "É, acho que sim."

Ela me deu um soco de leve no braço. "Bom trabalho com Clarisse. Ela merecia perder ao menos uma vez."

Annabeth e Rachel riram, concordando, e eu relaxei um pouco mais. Por algum motivo, eu tinha ficado com medo delas agirem diferente.

"Merecia mesmo." disse Annabeth, me olhando intensamente.

"Você não me odeia, certo?" perguntei a ela, antes que pudesse me conter.

Essa pergunta surpreendeu a todos e eu me senti ficando quente. Annabeth mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto andava ao meu lado.

"Eu deveria." ela disse. "Sou uma filha de Atena, afinal, e Atena não se dá bem com Poseidon. Mas há algo sobre você... Eu não sei o quê. Mas eu não te odeio. Nem mesmo um pouco."

Eu sorri de lado para ela. "Poseidon e Atena trabalharam juntos uma vez." eu lembrei. "Talvez não precisemos nos odiar."

Ela assentiu e arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Você é muito esperto para um filho de Poseidon."

Eu dei de ombros antes de perceber que tinha sido uma ofensa.

"Ei!"

Os outros riram da minha indignação atrasada.

"Talvez nem tanto." disse Thalia, e então dirigi minha indignação a ela.

Reclamei com as duas (e elas implicaram comigo) até que chegamos a Casa Grande, e eu fui até o quarto onde tinha colocado minhas coisas para pegar tudo de volta. Encontrei-os de novo na entrada da Casa e Quíron nos levou até o espaço dos chalés, andando direto até o Chalé 3, o primeiro da esquerda, ao lado do de Zeus.

"Fique à vontade." Quíron disse. "Esse chalé nunca foi usado, porque o acampamento foi construído depois que o último filho de Poseidon já tinha morrido. O chalé é trancado."

"Por que trancado?" eu franzi.

"Em um gesto para dizer que ninguém além de sua prole legítima teria acesso ao chalé, Poseidon o trancou. A lenda diz que apenas um verdadeiro filho dele pode abrir o chalé." disse Rachel.

"Todos somos curiosos para saber o que tem aí dentro. Os filhos de Hermes costumam aterrorizar os novatos dizendo que o chalé é assombrado." disse Thalia.

Eu ri. "E funciona?"

"Claro que funciona." ela respondeu.

Eu balancei a cabeça. Notei vários campistas olhando em nossa direção.

"Eu suponho que todo mundo está curioso para ver o lado de dentro agora." eu apontei.

Annabeth riu. "Pode apostar. Por que acha que estamos aqui?"

Eu rolei os olhos. Quíron estendeu a mão até a porta.

"Depois de você, Percy." ele sorriu.

Eu ri para ele e subi o pequeno lance de três degraus que acessava a varanda do chalé 3. O chalé era baixo, de apenas um andar, feito com pedras cinzentas do fundo do oceano. Por toda a superfície haviam conchas e pedaços de corais, e o cheiro de maresia era tão intenso que eu me senti instantaneamente em casa.

Em cima, havia um grande tridente verde, bem ao lado do número "3". Eu coloquei a mão na maçaneta da porta também verde, e girei.

Ouvi arquejos quando empurrei a porta aberta para dentro, e não pude deixar de sorrir.

Entrei no chalé, e luzes automaticamente se acenderam. Eu sorri largamente ao ver a decoração.

Era obviamente para apenas uma pessoa. Parecia um apartamento pequeno, só que sem divisões. De um lado, uma pequena cozinha americana com balcão e armários, e uma geladeira pequena. Eu não sabia para quê precisaria de uma cozinha, mas ela estava lá de qualquer maneira. Talvez fosse bom para um lanchinho noturno.

Também havia uma sala comum com móveis verde-escuros e um rack com aparelho de TV e blu-ray. No canto mais distante, era o que parecia ser o quarto. Uma cama de casal com colcha verde-azulada e pequenos criado-mudos de cada lado com porta-retratos em cima. Um guarda-roupa no canto da parede, ao lado da janela que dava para o mar.

Uma fonte de mármore jorrava água salgada, bem ao lado da janela. O arco da água fazia um arco-íris na fraca luz do sol que entrava pela janela, e eu imaginei que era para isso que a fonte estava ali.

No outro lado, uma porta parecia levar ao banheiro.

Era o lugar mais incrível que eu já vira. E era todinho meu.

Ouvi passos atrás de mim, seguidos dos cascos de Quíron e então, mais arquejos.

"Mas isso é..." Thalia começou.

"Impossível." Rachel terminou.

"Não se Poseidon deixou para decorá-lo quando Percy chegou." disse Quíron.

"Foi exatamente isso que ele fez." eu disse feliz, jogando minha mochila no sofá perto de mim e desabando na poltrona de couro ao lado dele. "Valeu, pai."

_**De nada**__._

Sorri largamente e olhei para os outros.

"Isso é injusto." disse Thalia. "Por que Zeus não me fez um chalé legal assim?"

Ela parecia emburrada e magoada, e eu tentei não piorar as coisas.

"Poseidon não tem filhos há mais de mil anos, Thalia." eu disse. "Ele me mima demais, até."

"Você mantém contato com ele?" perguntou Annabeth, chocada.

"Sim." dei de ombros.

"Mesmo assim." disse Thalia. "E isso é TV a cabo? Eu quero TV a cabo!"

Eu ri e fiz um sinal para ela sentar ao meu lado.

"Pode vir assistir TV comigo quando quiser... prima."

Ela olhou para mim e sorriu, enquanto sentava ao meu lado, no braço da poltrona. "Tudo bem, vou aceitar isso."

Rachel andou até o sofá ao lado da minha poltrona e também sentou, cruzando as pernas.

"Isso aqui é bem confortável." ela disse.

"Eu acho que Percy já está bem instalado." Quíron riu.

Eu corei e assenti para ele. "Sim, obrigado Quíron."

"Não se preocupe. Vou terminar alguns afazeres. Vejo vocês no jantar."

Bem quando ele começou a sair, o menino pálido que eu vira na mesa de Hades apareceu na soleira da porta, parecendo nervoso com o olhar de muitos campistas atrás dele.

"Nico." disse Quíron, surpreso. "Por onde esteve a tarde toda?"

"Eu... estava no meu chalé. Ouvi dizer que o campista novo é filho de Poseidon."

"Sim." disse Quíron, apontando para mim. "Percy Jackson."

Eu me levantei e fui até eles. "Oi. Eu sou Percy."

O menino pareceu surpreso por eu ter falado com ele. "Nico diAngelo." ele disse.

Ele parecia ter no máximo doze anos, e por algum motivo estava desconfortável.

"Prazer." eu disse, estendendo minha mão. Ele parecia ainda mais surpreso, mas apertou minha mão de volta.

"O prazer é meu. Sou filho de Hades." ele disse baixinho. "Acho que isso nos faz primos."

Eu ri, porque lembrava que foi quase a mesma coisa que Thalia me disse, não muito tempo atrás.

"Sim." eu disse com um sorriso.

Nico sorriu de volta para mim, seus olhos negros brilhando. Olhei para Quíron, que nos olhava curioso. Ele logo recompôs sua expressão e saiu, se despedindo.

Eu percebi que haviam muitos campistas curiosos tentando ver o interior do chalé, e eu não estava disposto a ter tanta gente lá dentro agora.

Mas alguma coisa me dizia que esse menino Nico era um cara legal. E eu não entendia por que ele estava tão desconfortável. Parecia que ninguém gostava dele, e eu entendia o medo por ele ser filho de Hades, mas ele era um semideus, certo? Deveria ser tratado igualmente. Assim como eu e Thalia.

Não que eu estivesse certo que seria tratado como qualquer um depois do _show_ que meu pai dera na arena ao me reclamar. Sério, um pequeno terremoto antes do holograma? Depois ele dizia que _Zeus_ que tinha tendências teatrais.

"Entra Nico." eu disse, segurando a porta para fechá-la.

"E-eu não... Só vim ver se o que eu ouvi era verdade. Já estou saindo."

Eu segurei sua mão fria antes que ele pudesse se virar.

"Não, fique. Estou curioso." eu disse sem pensar.

Ele franziu. "Com o quê?"

"Hm. Apenas entre. Vamos conversar." eu disse sorrindo.

Ele suspirou, e olhou para os campistas que nos olhavam e cochichavam.

"Você não precisa fazer isso."

"Isso o quê?"

"Ter pena de mim." ele disse.

"Não estou com pena de você." eu disse firmemente. "Só quero conhecê-lo. Ninguém me disse que tinha outro filho dos Três Grandes além de Thalia, e agora eu quero conhecer você."

Ele me olhou como se pensasse que eu estava mentindo. O que ele viu em meus olhos deve ter sido suficiente, porque ele suspirou e entrou, e eu fechei a porta atrás dele.

De início, Annabeth, Rachel e Thalia se surpreenderam ao ver Nico na sala conosco, e depois de algum tempo, elas deram uma desculpa qualquer e saíram do chalé. Eu bufei de frustração.

"O que foi?" Nico perguntou, enquanto mordiscava o lábio inferior.

"Eu não entendo isso. Parece que ninguém quer ficar perto de você."

Ele suspirou, como se estivesse acostumado a isso.

"Sou filho do deus dos mortos, Percy. Sou uma aberração. Não uma celebridade como você ou Thalia."

"Eu entendo o medo por você ser filho de quem é." eu disse. "Mas isso não é desculpa pra te tratar desse jeito. Você é um semideus como qualquer um."

Ele me olhou agradecido, um sorriso nos lábios.

"Obrigado Percy. Meu pai disse que você seria uma boa companhia. E ele estava certo."

Eu arregalei os olhos.

"Seu pai mantém contato?"

"Sim." ele respondeu. "De vez em quando ele fala comigo. Ele me disse que logo um outro filho dos Três Grandes chegaria, e que ele não seria como os outros."

Eu franzi. Então Hades sabia sobre mim?

"E quando ele disse isso?" perguntei.

"Essa semana." ele deu de ombros. "Você sabe, Hades não quebrou o juramento."

Eu ergui as sobrancelhas, mais surpreso ainda. "Não?"

Nico balançou a cabeça em negativa. "Eu nasci há mais ou menos setenta anos."

"O quê?" perguntei em choque.

"Longa história. Pra resumir, depois que minha mãe morreu, meu pai escondeu a mim e minha irmã no Cassino Lótus, um lugar em Las Vegas que te mantém preso no tempo."

"Como assim?"

Ele suspirou. "É um lugar mágico. Não sei explicar o que realmente acontece ali, mas uma vez que você entra, não quer sair. O tempo passa como minutos, horas, mas na verdade se passam anos e anos e você nunca percebe. Ficamos lá por anos. Até que no ano passado meu pai mandou um sátiro para lá e ele nos trouxe para o acampamento."

"Onde está sua irmã?" eu perguntei, meio com medo da resposta.

Ele engoliu em seco. "Ela morreu no caminho para o acampamento. Um monstro a pegou."

"Sinto muito."

"Obrigado."

Um silêncio desconfortável surgiu e eu sabia que precisava quebrá-lo.

"Olhe... Eu não me importo com o que os outros campistas pensam ou falem. Pode andar comigo. Eu quero ser seu amigo, Nico." eu disse, plenamente consciente de que era isso que devia fazer.

A voz do meu pai soou na minha cabeça.

_**Ele será um grande aliado. **_

_Não só aliado,_ pensei de volta, _um amigo._

_**Isso também**_.

"E eu quero ser seu amigo, Percy." ele sorriu.

"Então está decidido." eu disse, esticando as pernas no sofá e pegando o controle da TV. "Agora vamos ver o que tem aqui..."

Nico riu com a súbita mudança de assunto, e logo sentou ao meu lado enquanto assistíamos alguns programas sem sentido na TV, até que ouvimos o som da trombeta anunciando o jantar.

"Hora de inaugurar a mesa de Poseidon." eu disse.

Nico riu e ambos saímos do chalé em direção ao refeitório.

* * *

**Olá Nico! S2 **

**Nico é um dos meus personagens favoritos (depois do Percy e da Annabeth, claro), então eu tenho um papel bem importante pra ele nessa fic. E aí, me digam o que acharam do capítulo! E lembrem: review = preview. Quem não quiser o preview, avisa! **

**Até o próximo!**

* * *

_**Contagem Regressiva para **_**A Casa de Hades**_**: **__**9 dias!**_


	7. Annabeth me usa como isca

_**Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos**_** pertence ao brilhante Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**7 – ANNABETH ME USA COMO ISCA**

Não demorou para que os outros campistas percebessem que eu não ligava para o fato de Nico ser um filho de Hades. No começo era desconfortável, alguns chegavam a dizer que eu não devia me 'misturar' com ele e tudo mais, ao que eu respondia com raiva que eles não sabiam do que estavam falando.

A parte boa era que, depois do choque inicial, Annabeth tinha entendido o que eu entendera: Nico era só mais um semideus igual a todos nós. Thalia ainda tinha seus medos, mas andava com a gente também e a cada dia percebia a mesma coisa.

Na primeira semana, parecia que o fato de eu ser um raro filho de Poseidon tinha criado uma espécie de grupinho de elite no acampamento: eu, Thalia, Nico e Annabeth, todos juntos. E todos queriam andar com a gente, e alguns chegavam a me dar pequenos presentes, como estatuetas de cerâmica, penduricalhos em forma de peixes, e alguns me deram até armas que não combinavam comigo.

Eu não gostava do fato de ser popular. Tinha sido o 'Zé Ninguém' da escola desde que começara a estudar e ser o cara que todos queriam acompanhar era um pouco desconfortável e desconcertante.

Mas passada uma semana, as coisas começaram a voltar ao normal. O fato de eu não ter feito nada de mais extraordinário (a não ser derrotar Clarisse _de novo_ quando ela pediu revanche), tinha feito o trabalho de esfriar a fofoca. O filho de Poseidon era só mais um semideus, afinal.

Fora a atenção um pouco indesejada, meus dias no acampamento eram ótimos. Pela manhã eu tinha aula de grego com Annabeth, e mesmo sendo _aula_, era a parte mais legal do meu dia, porque éramos só eu e ela. Eu estava começando a desconfiar que meus sentimentos por Annabeth eram mais profundos do que apenas amizade.

Depois da aula de grego, eu tinha treinamento na parede de escalada, que ocupava boa parte da manhã. Depois de almoçar, tinha aula com os pégasos, e essa era outra coisa fácil. Os pégasos me amavam, e era fácil como respirar. Em pouco tempo eu passei a ajudar o instrutor, Buck, um filho de Afrodite.

Depois dos pégasos, eu tinha aula de combate na arena. Não era apenas para combate com espadas, o que era bom porque eu variava. Quando o treinamento acabava, eu tinha aula de esgrima com Luke Castellan.

Luke era filho de Hermes e conselheiro do Chalé 11. Ele tinha dezenove anos, cabelo loiro e olhos azuis com aquele brilho malicioso típico dos filhos de Hermes, e tinha uma cicatriz branca que ia da parte de baixo do olho até perto da boca. Eu não sabia como ele tinha conseguido a cicatriz, e nunca perguntei.

Luke era o melhor esgrimista do acampamento, por isso Quíron o designou para treinar comigo, já que na primeira semana eu tinha derrotado todos os instrutores e filhos de Ares que duelaram comigo. Era um pouco desestimulante, e eu começava a me perguntar se não seria melhor apenas pedir a meu pai para voltar a treinar com Tritão.

Mas Luke era incrivelmente bom. Era rápido e quase letal. Eu tinha que realmente prestar atenção e me esforçar para ganhar dele.

Algo nele, porém, não parecia certo. Ele brincava com todos, até comigo, mas seus olhos frequentemente me diziam que ele não estava muito feliz. Eu tinha essa sensação estranha na boca do estômago que ele escondia alguma coisa, algo perigoso. Eu não conseguia descobrir o que era, então me contentei em apenas manter um olho nele.

Meu pai tinha me dito uma vez para sempre confiar em meus instintos, e meus instintos me diziam que havia algo de errado com Luke.

Até então, três semanas tinham se passado, e nenhum sinal do meu pai. A última vez que ele falara comigo foi no primeiro dia de acampamento, quando Nico tinha me visitado pela primeira vez.

Depois disso, eu soube pelo Sr. D. que o Olimpo teve uma pequena reunião e alguns ânimos foram inflamados (aparentemente, meu pai ter tido um filho era uma afronta, segundo Zeus). Os deuses tinham decidido não me matar e manter um olho em mim, mas as coisas não estavam boas por lá. Eu continuava me perguntando quando tudo iria explodir na minha cara (porque eu tinha certeza que isso ia acontecer, em breve).

Um dia, depois da aula de esgrima, eu voltava para o meu chalé para tomar um banho antes do jantar, quando Annabeth me chamou.

Eu parei de andar, mas voltei a andar quando ela me alcançou.

"Então, sexta temos o Capture a Bandeira." ela lembrou.

Eu me animei. Tinha ouvido falar muito sobre o jogo de Capture a Bandeira, e me perguntava como seria. Nico tinha me dito que nunca jogara, porque os campistas tinham muito medo do que ele poderia fazer, então Quíron e ele chegaram a conclusão que seria melhor que eu não jogasse. Eu achava isso revoltante e estava disposto a arrastá-lo comigo para o time que eu fosse.

"Mal posso esperar." eu disse.

"Conversei com o pessoal do Chalé e, bem... Ninguém se opôs a uma aliança com Poseidon."

Eu arqueei minhas sobrancelhas.

"Sério? O Chalé de _Atena_ não se opôs?"

Annabeth deu de ombros. "Somos estrategistas antes de tudo, Percy. Sabemos que você vai ser um bom aliado. Isso é o que importa."

Eu a olhei, procurando indícios que ela estava brincando com a minha cara, mas não achei nada. Então eu sorri para ela.

"Tudo bem."

"Ótimo." ela sorriu. Então suspirou. "Agora preciso convencer Nico a participar."

"Você convenceu o chalé a aceitar Nico também?" perguntei surpreso.

"Na verdade, eu apenas _informei_ que teríamos Hades do nosso lado dessa vez. Eles não protestaram. Não muito, desde que você viesse junto." ela franziu o cenho. "Você está certo, está na hora dos outros campistas perceberem que Nico é apenas um semideus. Um semideus importante, é verdade, mas ainda um semideus. Como você e Thalia e todos nós."

Eu assenti. "Estou orgulhoso de você, Sabidinha."

Ela rolou os olhos para o apelido. Eu tinha começado a chamá-la assim na nossa segunda semana de aulas em grego, e ela ficava irritada e vermelha toda vez que eu o usava. Isso só me fazia usar mais vezes.

"Cale-se, Cabeça de Alga." em compensação, ela tinha inventado seu próprio apelido para mim, e embora eu não tivesse gostado muito no início, vindo dos lábios dela era até agradável de ouvir.

Balancei a cabeça para evitar que meus pensamentos fossem a lugares não permitidos. Então percebi que estávamos na frente do Chalé 3, e que Nico estava sentado nos degraus, jogando alguma coisa no pequeno _gameboy_ que ele tinha.

"Oi Nico." eu disse, subindo os degraus.

"Ei Percy... Só deixa eu terminar aqui." ele disse, sem nem olhar para cima.

"Ok." eu ri. "Vocês dois me esperem aqui fora, vou tomar banho." eu disse, dando um olhar significativo à Annabeth, mostrando que era a hora dela falar com ele, e então entrei no Chalé.

Assim que entrei, notei o envelope de carta em cima da mesinha de centro da sala. Franzi, porque ninguém poderia entrar no chalé de Poseidon a não ser eu, ou um convidado meu. Caminhei até a mesinha e abri o envelope.

Lá, na caligrafia antiga e forte do meu pai, estava escrita apenas uma palavra:

_Prepare-se._

Eu senti um arrepio na espinha. Não fazia ideia do que estava para acontecer, mas sabia que se meu pai tinha mandado um bilhete, as coisas eram um pouco mais sérias do que eu imaginava. Ele nunca mandava bilhetes. Ele geralmente apenas falava na minha cabeça.

Desisti de tentar encontrar um significado e resolvi apenas fazer o que ele pedia. Fui até o chuveiro e tomei um banho rápido, trocando de roupa para shorts e outra camiseta do acampamento, e chinelos. Saí do chalé e fechei a porta.

Nico e Annabeth conversavam nos degraus e se viraram para mim quando eu apareci.

"Nico está do nosso lado." Annabeth anunciou com um sorriso.

Nico, por sua vez, estava corado e tímido.

"Vamos arrasar com o time adversário." eu disse a ele para animá-lo, sentando ao seu lado. "Você vai ver."

Ele riu, relaxando um pouco a postura. "Espero que sim."

"Vai ser moleza." disse Annabeth, piscando para nós. "Atena sempre tem um plano, não se preocupem."

~.~

Na sexta-feira, era quase palpável a animação entre os campistas. Desde o café da manhã, tudo o que se falava era no Capture a Bandeira. Os campistas eram divididos em equipe azul (a nossa) e equipe vermelha. Os chalés se aliavam uns aos outros e formavam as equipes.

Na equipe azul, estavam o chalé de Atena, comandando tudo, o chalé de Poseidon, o de Hades, o de Hermes, o de Afrodite, Apolo, Zeus, Hefesto e Nêmesis. A equipe vermelha era liderada pelo chalé de Ares, então eu imaginava que o restante dos chalés tivessem se aliado por conveniência.

Annabeth me contara que o chalé de Ares tinha ganho a última partida. Ela me disse que com sorte, e minha ajuda, nós ganharíamos essa. Fiquei me perguntando o que ela queria dizer com aquilo, mas deixei pra lá.

O treinamento e as aulas durante o dia seguiram seu curso normalmente, mas havia algo mais no ar. A animação era inconfundível. Todos não viam a hora de começar o Capture a Bandeira.

Depois do jantar, todos nos dividimos nas equipes e adentramos a floresta. Eu usava armadura grega, e _Anaklusmos_ estava pendurada no suporte preso ao meu quadril. Coloquei o elmo com penacho azul da equipe e fui até onde Annabeth estava com Thalia, bem na linha de frente.

Era fácil saber que Annabeth era a líder da equipe. Todos iam até elas para fazer perguntas e ela designava o que cada um deveria fazer.

"Onde você me quer?" perguntei a Annabeth.

Ela me deu uma olhada de lado. Ela também usava armadura, e tinha um velho boné azul dos Yankees preso no short. Seus olhos eram ferozes, e eu tinha certeza que ela estava maquinando todo seu plano na mente, tendo a certeza que tudo sairia perfeito.

"Patrulha de fronteira, por favor." ela disse. "Fique no rio e impeça que os adversários atravessem."

"No rio." eu sorri. "Já vi porque você me quer por aqui."

Ela sorriu levemente. "Apenas faça isso, Percy."

"Pode deixar." eu pisquei pra ela.

"Se vocês pararam de namorar," Thalia disse, empunhando sua lança e seu escudo enquanto olhava para Quíron que chegava perto do regato. "Quíron está vindo. Vai começar."

Eu corei, e vi que Annabeth também. Nenhum de nós falou mais nada, e Nico chegou perto de mim. Ele parecia muito empolgado em sua armadura, com uma espada completamente preta pendurada no quadril.

"E aí, Percy." ele cumprimentou. "Onde Annabeth colocou você?"

"Patrulha de fronteira." respondi. "E você?"

"Vou ajudar a proteger a bandeira." ele deu de ombros.

"Uau. Quem vai ficar com você?" perguntei, porque era impossível que Annabeth deixasse apenas Nico na bandeira. Até eu sabia que era burrice.

"Um filho de Atena e dois filhos de Apolo." ele corou. "Não lembro os nomes deles."

Eu ri. "Tudo bem. Arrebente algumas bundas."

"Você também." ele sorriu, e então saiu correndo para seu lugar.

Nesse momento, Quíron bateu com o casco duas vezes, bem alto, e todo o acampamento silenciou.

"Todos em seus lugares!" ele gritou, e logo as duas equipes estavam organizadas, cada um de um lado do regato que servia como fronteira. "Para os que nunca jogaram o Capture a Bandeira, bem-vindos! Todos os itens mágicos são válidos! Usem suas armaduras! É proibido mutilar ou matar, suas armas devem apenas atrasar ou incapacitar _levemente _o seu oponente! A primeira equipe que trouxer a bandeira adversária de volta ao lado a qual pertence, vence! Prontos?"

Gritos encheram o silêncio da floresta. Eu segurei Contracorrente mais apertado na mão, animado com a ideia do jogo.

"Serei o juiz e médico do campo de batalha!" disse Quíron. "Ao meu sinal... AGORA!"

Ao sinal, os campistas se espalharam, cada um para o seu lugar. Eu fui até a borda do regato onde Annabeth me designara e me posicionei para desempenhar meu papel. Vi Nico correr com os outros semideuses para algum lugar mais adentro da floresta. Annabeth tinha sumido, certamente ido com outros campistas atrás da bandeira do time vermelho.

Thalia conduzia outro grupo de semideuses em um ataque corpo a corpo com o time adversário. Não pude evitar ficar com um pouco de inveja. Eu estava sozinho na beira do regato, a ação estava acontecendo toda longe de mim. Não era bem isso que eu tinha em mente.

Vi um campista do time vermelho vindo na minha direção, mas logo que me viu ele virou e saiu correndo para o outro lado, certamente achando mais seguro dar a volta do que me enfrentar. _Ótimo_.

Bufei de frustração. Annabeth tinha feito isso de propósito? Por que ela faria isso?

Então eu ouvi risadas, e me virei para ver Clarisse e mais três filhos de Ares me encarando do outro lado do regato.

Empunhei a espada.

"Não dê mais um passo, Clarisse." eu avisei.

Ela riu, debochando. "Não quero ir atrás dessa bandeira estúpida, Jackson. Tenho contas a acertar com você."

Eu franzi. Mas o que...

"Vai me pagar por ter me feito de idiota na frente do acampamento. _Duas vezes!_" ela disse com raiva enquanto atravessava o regato até mim, a lança empunhada.

"Você não precisa de mim pra isso, Clarisse." eu disse sem pensar.

Era óbvio que aquela era a coisa errada para se dizer.

Clarisse avançou, e eu dei um passo para o lado no último minuto, fazendo-a errar a mira. Ela ainda era muito lenta.

Ela rosnou de raiva e avançou, e eu bloqueei sua lança com minha espada. Antes que eu pudesse fazer meu próximo movimento, senti dois braços me puxando, um de cada lado. A força com que me puxaram me fez derrubar a espada, e olhei desorientado para trás e vi os filhos de Ares me segurando enquanto Clarisse ria.

"Isso é baixo até pra você, Clarisse." eu cuspi. "Pensei que os filhos de Ares travavam suas próprias batalhas, ao invés de trazer capangas pra segurar seus oponentes."

Clarisse rosnou.

"Isso é um acerto de contas, otário. As regras são diferentes."

Ela estava prestes a descer a lança elétrica em mim, mas eu tinha uma vantagem: os filhos de Ares tinham me arrastado para dentro do regato.

Pedi que a água se movesse, apenas o suficiente para desequilibrar Clarisse. Ela não ia encostar essa lança em mim, mas eu não estava a fim de mostrar meus poderes com a água agora.

Ela se desequlibrou com o movimento, e os filhos de Ares me segurando também. Eu peguei minha espada e rapidamente a desarmei, segurando a lança apontada para os irmão dela que tinham tentado ajudar.

"Chega Clarisse." eu disse. "Não sou seu inimigo. Pare de pensar isso."

"Você me fez de idiota!"

"Não fiz ninguém de idiota." eu disse, firme. "Eu apenas lutei com você. Ficarei feliz em fazer isso de novo como treino, mas você tem que parar de pensar em mim como inimigo. O inimigo está lá fora. Não aqui."

Ela bufou e levantou de onde tinha caído, pegando sua lança com força da minha mão e saindo em direção ao lado vermelho.

Bem nessa hora, um filho de Atena passou correndo pela floresta, pulando o regato com a bandeira do time vermelho em mãos. A bandeira tremulou e ficou cinza, o retrato de uma coruja no meio, o símbolo de Atena.

Então era isso que acontecia quando alguém ganhava. Eu precisava pegar aquela bandeira da próxima vez.

"Foi uma armação!" Clarisse berrou.

"Se chama estratégia, Clarisse." disse a voz de Annabeth, vinda de lugar nenhum. Então ela se materializou ao meu lado, ao tirar o boné azul dos Yankees da cabeça. Eu a olhei estarrecido. "Uma estratégia digna de Atena."

"Você me usou como isca!" eu acusei, antes que pudesse me parar.

Ela me lançou um olhar apologético, dando de ombros. "Eu disse. Atena sempre tem um plano."

"Um plano pra me ferrar, pelo que estou vendo."

"Você não se ferrou." ela apontou. "Sabe se cuidar, Percy, eu sabia que não seria problema."

Eu bufei, sabendo que ela estava certa, mas não querendo lhe dar razão.

Quíron se aproximou, encerrando o jogo e anunciando o vencedor como o chalé de Atena. Então eu tive essa sensação esquisita. Como se alguém... Não. _Algo_ estava me observando.

Eu me virei para ter certeza, e assim que fiz isso, todo o acampamento parou de vibrar ao ouvir o som aterrorizante de um rosnado. Não demorou para sabermos de onde vinha ou o que era.

Um cão infernal enorme espreitava dentro da floresta do acampamento, e agora, saindo de dentro das sombras, ele olhava diretamente para mim.

* * *

**Eu sei, finalzinho triste pra acabar um capítulo, mas é assim que as coisas são. E o próximo capítulo só sai quando eu receber reviews! (No plural!)**

**Não sejam tímidos. Tô vendo pessoal colocando a fic nos alertas, favoritos, mas ninguém comenta. :( A propósito, um alô especial para a **_**Sol Spell Diggory**_**, que tem comentado desde o primeiro capítulo (a única!). Obrigada, Sol.**

**Espero as reviews. Beijos!**

* * *

_**Contagem Regressiva para **_**A Casa de Hades_: 3 dias!__ (OMG!)_**


	8. Eu escuto a Grande Profecia

_**Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos**_** pertence ao brilhante Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**8 – EU ESCUTO A GRANDE PROFECIA**

Antes que alguém pudesse fazer alguma coisa para acabar com o cão infernal, ele pulou para cima de mim. Era óbvio que ele estava ali para apenas uma coisa: aniquilar Percy Jackson.

Sorte que eu tinha sido treinado.

Bem na hora que ele estava prestes a chegar em mim, eu fiz o regato inteiro responder à minha vontade e o derrubei com força na margem. Eu ouvi os arquejos quando a água se movia, mas não me virei para olhar as reações dos campistas.

O cão infernal se recuperou rápido, e partiu novamente para o ataque. Não adiantava ficar apenas atrasando-o, então quando ele chegou perto o suficiente, eu desviei e estiquei o braço, com Contracorrente esticada para o lado, bem em cima do cão infernal. Foi certeiro, e o monstro virou poeira, sendo dissolvida na água agitada.

Só então eu me virei e vi que todos me olhavam chocados.

Eu estava, honestamente, um pouco irritado.

"Bem, obrigado pela ajuda, pessoal." eu disse meio amargo.

Eles pareciam envergonhados. Quíron chegou mais perto.

"Só ficamos surpresos, Percy." ele disse. "Mas você não pareceu ter problemas para destruí-lo."

Eu não respondi, subitamente desconfortável.

"O que importa é que ele está bem." disse Annabeth, chegando mais perto e me olhando com tanta intensidade que eu corei.

"É verdade." disse Quíron, e então olhou para os outros. "Muito bem, campistas. Todos aos seus chalés!"

Houve alguns murmúrios e reclamações, mas logo todos estavam se retirando. Nico chegou perto de mim.

"Você está bem?" ele perguntou preocupado.

Assenti. "Sim, não foi nada."

"Truque legal, aquele com a água." ele disse sorrindo.

Eu sorri de volta para ele e baguncei seu cabelo, já que ele já estava sem o elmo. "Valeu."

"Percy..." Quíron chamou. Eu o olhei por um momento. "Preciso falar com você amanhã de manhã. Vá a Casa Grande depois do café, certo?"

Ele parecia sério, e meu estômago revirou um pouco. O cão infernal não parecia coincidência ou algo aleatório, e Quíron parecia pensar em algo que explicasse o ataque. Eu assenti.

"Sim, claro."

Ele assentiu e se despediu de nós.

Eu, Annabeth e Nico tomamos o caminho para os chalés, seguindo os campistas que andavam agitados, conversando sobre o jogo e sobre o cão infernal e sobre como '_oh meus deuses você viu o que o Percy fez?_'.É, eles não eram muito discretos.

"Você não está mais zangado comigo, está?" Annabeth perguntou. "Por ter colocado você na mira de Clarisse, eu quero dizer."

Eu suspirei. "Não. Só queria que você tivesse me colocado em um lugar com mais ação."

"Agora eu vejo por quê." ela riu. "Não se preocupe, da próxima vez você vem comigo pegar a bandeira."

Eu sorri e assenti para ela. Thalia apareceu correndo bem perto de nós.

"Truque legal aquele com a água, Percy." ela disse.

Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas e apontei para ela e Nico, que estava meio corado.

"Vocês combinaram de falar a mesma coisa ou...?"

Thalia corou também, e eu não sabia muito bem o que pensar disso, mas Annabeth riu.

"Feitos um pro outro." ela murmurou sob a respiração, e eu tenho certeza que apenas eu, que estava do lado dela, ouvi.

Fiquei no vácuo. Thalia e Nico estavam corados e eu não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo. Então vi o o sorrisinho cretino de Annabeth e subitamente entendi.

Oh.

_Ooh._

Thalia e Nico...

Sério?

Eu não ia falar nada agora, mas Annabeth e eu precisávamos ter uma conversinha em particular sobre isso, muito em breve.

Nos despedimos na área comum dos chalés, e cansado demais para fazer outra coisa, assim que tomei um banho e coloquei um pijama confortável, eu caí no sono.

Mas, infelizmente, não tive bons sonhos.

~.~

Acordei no dia seguinte, meio suado e ofegante, a cabeça doendo e ainda confusa, tentando processar o que parecia que tinha sido um pesadelo. Ou uma visão. Eu realmente não sabia.

Tudo que eu lembrava era de vermelho, muito vermelho, e em seguida fogo. E então uma risada horrível que eriçou cada pelo do meu corpo com o medo. E então fumaça. E escuro. Preto e interminável, enquanto a risada ficava cada vez mais alta.

Tinha sido, de longe, o sonho mais louco e sem sentido que eu já tivera na vida, e mesmo que fosse sem sentido, tinha me deixado completamente apavorado. Eu não sabia o que significava, e honestamente, estava com medo de descobrir.

Tomei um banho rápido, tentando fazer com que a lembrança do sonho fosse embora. A água ajudou, como sempre, a colocar meus pensamentos no lugar.

_Uma coisa de cada vez, Percy_, eu disse a mim mesmo. Então saí do chalé para o café d manhã.

Alguns campistas me cumprimentaram no caminho, todos ainda com o rosto meio surpreso e admirado de quando tinham me visto mover a água. Eu sabia que teria que me acostumar com isso, mas por enquanto era meio desconcertante.

Não vi os outros enquanto me sentava e me servia, apenas quando levantei para a oferenda vi Annabeth, o rosto franzido como se ela tivesse se concentrando muito em alguma coisa. Vi Nico e Thalia, mas eles pareciam normais. Eu me convenci que minha mente estava me pregando peças.

_Ótimo, Percy_, ralhei comigo mesmo. _Primeiro monstro e você já fica assim? Cresça um pouco._

Quíron comia distraído de seu lugar na mesa principal, e eu me lembrei que ele queria falar comigo. Rachel me observava durante o café, e eu comecei a pensar que talvez eu não estivesse com uma mente louca, afinal. Os rostos dos dois pareciam graves e preocupados, e eu tinha a impressão que tinha a ver comigo.

Como combinado, assim que o café terminou, eu me dirigi para a Casa Grande. Fiquei surpreso ao encontrar Annabeth, Thalia e Nico também lá.

"Quíron também chamou vocês?" perguntei.

Nico assentiu, o cenho franzido. "Algo sobre precisarmos conversar. Eu não sabia que vocês também tinham sido chamados."

"Acho que ele nos chamou separadamente, eu me pergunto por quê." disse Thalia.

Annabeth estava quieta. Sentei ao lado dela no sofá e lhe cutuquei. Ela me olhou distraída.

"Você está bem?"

"Sim, eu só..." ela suspirou. "Só pensando."

"Isso eu estou vendo." franzi. "Você parece preocupada."

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e me encarou pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, seus olhos cinza tempestuosos.

"Ótimo, já estão todos aqui." a voz de Quíron quebrou a conexão entre nós, e Annabeth e eu nos estreitamos no sofá. Nico e Thalia sentaram em poltronas uma ao lado da outra, enquanto Quíron e Rachel permaneciam de pé a nossa frente.

"Por que chamou todos nós aqui, Quíron?" Annabeth perguntou.

"Porque vocês precisam ouvir algo." ele olhou gravemente para Annabeth. "Annabeth, querida, você lembra a profecia que recebeu há dois anos, certo?"

Ela assentiu, sentando um pouco mais reta.

"Por causa dela, eu soube que você tem uma participação importante na Grande Profecia. Não pelo que ela diz, mas pelo que você ouviu há dois anos." ele disse.

Ela franziu. "Espere, a Grande Profecia?"

Rachel assentiu. "Depois do ataque do cão infernal ontem, eu e Quíron concordamos que algo grande está para acontecer. Talvez a Grande Profecia. Nenhum monstro nunca foi capaz de entrar no acampamento, principalmente depois que o Velocino foi trazido para cá."

"Isso só me faz pensar que alguém o convocou." disse Quíron. "Alguém daqui de dentro."

"Quem faria uma coisa dessas?" perguntou Nico.

"Não sei, Nico. Mas quem quer que seja, precisamos descobrir o mais rápido possível."

"E o que isso tudo tem a ver com a Grande Profecia?" perguntei.

"Tirou as palavras da minha boca." murmurou Thalia.

"Talvez tudo." disse Rachel. "A Grande Profecia fala de um mal que está para surgir, e de um semideus filho dos Três Grandes que terá o poder de mudar o destino, de salvar ou destruir o mundo."

Ela deixou que aquilo afundasse nas nossas mentes antes de continuar.

"O cão infernal foi obviamente convocado por alguém daqui de dentro. E mais importante, ele veio aqui com o propósito óbvio de destruir Percy, um filho de um dos Três Grandes deuses."

"Nós achamos que vocês três, Nico, Thalia e Percy, como filhos dos Três Grandes, devem ouvir a Profecia. Eu tenho quase certeza de que um de vocês é o semideus destinado a mudar o destino do mundo." ele disse, mas ele olhava única e exclusivamente para _mim_ enquanto dizia aquilo, e eu estava certo que ele estava apenas abrandando as coisas ao dizer que pensava em nós três.

"E Annabeth?" Nico perguntou. "Como ela se encaixa nisso?"

Annabeth ficou desconfortável. Quíron interviu.

"Há dois anos, Annabeth recebeu uma profecia específica, não relacionada a qualquer missão ou coisa particular. Essa profecia, resumidamente, dizia que ela estava destinada a algo grande; algo grande e perigoso que poderia decidir o destino do mundo. Eu apenas assumo que seja da Grande Profecia que o oráculo estivesse falando na época."

"Vocês já conheciam a Grande Profecia nessa época?" perguntei.

"Sim." disse Annabeth com cuidado, ainda olhando para Quíron. "A Grande Profecia veio assim que Rachel se tornou nosso oráculo, há quatro anos."

"Quantos anos você tem?" perguntei estupidamente à Rachel.

"Dezenove." ela deu de ombros.

"De qualquer forma," Quíron continuou. "sempre achamos que a Grande Profecia demoraria a acontecer. Às vezes elas levam anos, décadas ou até séculos para se cumprirem. Depois do que vi ontem, não acho que este seja o caso."

"E é por isso que nós decidimos que vocês quatro deveriam ouvir a profecia. De alguma forma, os quatro estão envolvidos nisso, eu posso sentir." disse Rachel, com tanta certeza na voz que me deixou desconfortável. "Eu honestamente não sei quem de vocês é o semideus de quem a profecia fala, mas eu _sei _que é um de vocês. E quanto mais cedo vocês começarem a se preparar para o que está por vir, melhores são as nossas chances de um final favorável."

"Ou seja, melhores as chances de um de nós não estragar tudo e salvar o mundo, ao invés de destruí-lo." disse Nico, parecendo um pouco chocado e assustado com tudo.

"Pois é." Thalia concordou.

"Então o que estamos esperando?" eu perguntei.

Rachel e Quíron se olharam por um instante e Quíron assentiu uma vez. Annabeth se ajeitou no sofá ao meu lado, nervosa por algum motivo que eu desconhecia. Rachel respirou fundo, e recitou as palavras numa voz séria:

"_Com o mundo à beira do caos e terror,_

_Uma ameaça ressurge tenebrosa._

_Em meio ao desespero e loucura,_

_Vem o inimigo com a mais ardente vingança._

_Um dos Três Grandes nascido,_

_Em sua maioridade, destinado está_

_A mudar o curso do destino,_

_e ao Olimpo e o mundo, destruir ou salvar."_

Eu senti um tremor que ia da base da minha espinha até o pescoço. Eu me sentia tremendo. Me lembrei do meu sonho/pesadelo da noite anterior, me perguntando se tinha algo a ver com a profecia. Se _eu_ tinha algo a ver com a profecia.

"Ok. Isso é meio assustador." disse Thalia, o cenho franzido e os olhos azuis agitados.

"Tenho que concordar." disse Nico. "É muita responsabilidade para um semideus só."

Então todos na sala olharam para mim. Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, Rachel e Quíron me olhavam, como se tivessem pena de mim. Eu engoli em seco.

"Por que estão me olhando desse jeito?" perguntei em voz baixa.

Annabeth suspirou, pegando na minha mão enquanto falava. "Dos filhos dos Três Grandes que temos aqui, você é o mais velho, Percy. O mais próximo da maioridade."

"Quando é seu aniversário de 18 anos, Percy?" Quíron perguntou, a voz baixa, mas séria.

"Agosto." eu disse. "Dezoito de agosto."

"Isso nos dá três meses, mais ou menos. Estamos em vinte e oito de maio, certo?" disse Rachel.

"É." disse Annabeth, dando um pequeno aperto na minha mão enquanto falava para todos. "Se Percy é o semideus da profecia, então as coisas estão para ficar muito, _muito_ feias."

"Eu não sei se consigo fazer isso." eu disse. "Ter toda a responsabilidade de destruir ou salvar o mundo... E se eu estragar tudo?"

_**Não vai.**_

A voz do meu pai parecia calma, apenas dizendo um fato. Eu não tinha certeza se acreditava nele.

"Temos fé em você, Percy." disse Annabeth, e eu a olhei. Seus olhos cinza mostravam que ela realmente queria dizer isso. "Você fará a coisa certa no final, disso eu tenho certeza."

"Eu também." disseram Nico e Thalia, juntos.

Quíron e Rachel assentiram e sorriram para mim. Mesmo que a Grande Profecia não dissesse nada mais claro sobre isso, os cinco pareciam ter se convencido que _eu_ era _mesmo_ o semideus da Profecia.

E o pior de tudo era que eu achava que eles tinham razão.

* * *

**Ok, ****o que acharam do capítulo? Não sou muito boa com profecias, desculpem. Mas ela é mais ou menos o que eu queria. Me deixem saber o que acharam!**

**Até o próximo capítulo (que vem assim que possível, porém sem data).**

**Beijos!**

* * *

**P.S.: Aqueles que já compraram _A Casa de Hades__, _por favor, sem spoilers. Comprei o meu na pré-venda e só chega semana que vem. :)**


	9. Uma visita casual ao Rei dos Titãs

_**Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos**_** pertence ao brilhante Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**9 – UMA VISITA CASUAL AO REI DOS TITÃS**

Depois de ouvirmos a Grande Profecia, Quíron nos liberou para nossas atividades no acampamento. Eu fui para a aula de grego com Annabeth, mas estava muito distraído. Em um ponto, ela me deu um tapa.

"Ei!" reclamei. "O que foi isso?"

"Vamos lá, Percy." ela ralhou. "Eu sei que você deve ter muito na sua cabeça agora, mas enquanto nada concreto acontecer, você precisa continuar treinando."

"Não estamos treinando." eu fiz bico.

Ela riu. "Estamos sim. Estamos treinando o _cérebro_. E isso é tão importante quanto os golpes de espada."

Eu revirei os olhos. Maldita ela e sua sabedoria.

"Me diga de novo por que eu achei que ter aulas com uma filha de Atena seria uma boa ideia." eu pedi. "Toda essa _'sabedoria'_" fiz aspas com os dedos "é irritante."

Ela riu de novo. "Você achou que era uma boa ideia porque você é um cara inteligente. Por incrível que pareça."

"Por que todo mundo acha que por ser um filho de Poseidon, eu sou meio idiota?" ralhei.

"Você _é_ um pouquinho idiota às vezes." ela disse. "Um idiota adorável."

Eu não tinha certeza se isso era um elogio mascarando a ofensa, mas não podia pensar muito sobre isso pelo bem do argumento.

"Mesmo assim..." fiz bico de novo.

Ela riu mais uma vez, apertando minha bochecha. "Não se preocupe com isso, Cabeça de Alga. Apenas se concentre no livro agora."

Claro que ela ia dar um jeito de usar meu apelido e me mandar estudar tudo na mesma frase. Maldita ela.

Voltei os olhos para o livro, tentando me concentrar nos nomes de deuses, deusas e monstros que o livro, todo em grego, mostrava. Annabeth continuou explicando uma e outra coisa, me dizendo tudo que ela sabia. Uma das partes boas de estudar com ela era o olhar nos olhos dela quando ela explicava as coisas pra mim. Seus olhos brilhavam, e ela se empolgava de um jeito fofo enquanto dizia um e outro fato acontecido há tantos mil anos.

Sem contar que, bem... Estávamos meio próximos e eu adorava sentir o cheiro único que ela sempre parecia exalar. Por que garotas como ela tinham que cheirar tão bem? Era quase tortura. Meu TDAH não me deixava me concentrar muito no livro quando o cheiro me atingia, e isso era tudo culpa dela.

Se eu morresse porque não conseguia me lembrar o nome de algum monstro horrível, a culpa seria toda de Annabeth Chase.

~.~

O resto do dia se passou normalmente, com Nico, Thalia e Annabeth lançando nem tão casualmente alguns olhares de esguelha pra mim sempre que me viam. Não era muito legal, mas eu sabia o que eles estavam pensando: _Será que é ele o semideus da profecia?_

É, eu também me perguntava isso. E quanto mais eu me perguntava, mais eu tinha certeza que era. Meu pai tinha me dito que quando me revelasse ao mundo, era porque algo grande (e ruim) estava para acontecer. As Parcas tinham avisado-o disso há séculos, muito antes que meu pai tivesse se envolvido com a minha mãe.

E agora, eu estava aqui. No Acampamento Meio-Sangue, tendo sido reclamado como filho de Poseidon no primeiro dia. Já fazia quase um mês que eu chegara, e por enquanto estava tudo normal.

Até ontem, quando um cão infernal, aparentemente invocado por alguém do acampamento, tinha aparecido e tentado me matar.

Eu não conseguia parar de pensar em _quem_ teria feito isso. E por quê. Por que alguém iria querer chamar um cão infernal para me matar? Eu não me lembrava de ter sido grosso ou rude com ninguém, e eu sempre procurei tratar todo mundo bem. Ser o filho raro de Poseidon já era difícil o bastante sem ninguém tentando me matar.

Depois do jantar, durante a cantoria na fogueira, eu senti um par de olhos em mim. Procurei pelo anfiteatro, discretamente, a fonte do olhar que estava me deixando incomodado, e devo admitir: não fiquei surpreso ao ver Luke me olhando, do outro lado do anfiteatro.

Seus olhos pareciam ferozes, duros, mas sua expressão era ilegível. Quando viu que eu o olhava, ele desviou o olhar para a fogueira, e a sensação de incômodo passou.

Voltei meu olhar para frente também, cada vez mais certo de que Luke tinha tido algo a ver com o ataque do cão infernal. Só podia ser ele... certo? Mas o que eu tinha feito a Luke que o deixara assim comigo?

Algo me dizia que não era _comigo_, mas eu não podia definir o que era exatamente. E como eu não podia provar nada, também não queria dizer minhas desconfianças a Quíron ou mesmo Annabeth, Nico ou Thalia. Ainda era muito cedo, e Thalia e Annabeth conheciam Luke desde que chegaram no Acampamento. Eu não podia soltar nenhuma bomba dessas para elas sem provas.

A fogueira terminou, e fomos dispensados para a noite. Eu sabia que deveria ir para o meu chalé, mas fiquei sentado no mesmo lugar, esperando que o anfiteatro esvaziasse. Eu precisava de um pouco de ar fresco, precisava colocar minhas ideias no lugar.

Thalia parou perto de mim no seu caminho para os chalés.

"Não vai pro seu chalé, Percy?" ela perguntou, o cenho franzido.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Não agora."

Ela suspirou.

"Ainda com a história da profecia na cabeça, hein?" ela perguntou, sentando ao meu lado.

Vi Annabeth franzindo ao olhar para nós enquanto saía do anfiteatro com seus irmãos de chalé. Quando me viu olhando, ela desviou o olhar. Eu franzi, sem entender sua reação.

"É..." respondi Thalia.

Ela me deu um tapinha amigável nos ombros. "Não se preocupe. Tudo vai se encaixar na hora certa."

Eu assenti. Olhei para ela por um segundo, pensando, egoísta, em como as coisas poderiam ser diferentes.

Thalia tinha nascido dois anos antes de mim. Mas Annabeth me contara que quando ela, Thalia e Luke chegaram no Acampamento, estavam sendo perseguidos por ciclopes. Thalia se ofereceu para atrasá-los e acabou morrendo. Zeus teve pena de sua filha e a transformou num pinheiro, que ainda existia no alto da Colina Meio-Sangue, bem na fronteira.

Uns bons seis anos se passaram até que o Velocino de Ouro foi resgatado e trazido ao acampamento, e sua magia tinha trazido Thalia de volta, como Annabeth me dissera. Mas Thalia não tinha envelhecido enquanto era um pinheiro. Ela tinha doze anos quando fora transformada, e, um ano depois do Velocino tê-la trazido de volta, cá estava ela, com apenas treze anos.

Se Thalia nunca tivesse sido transformada em pinheiro, ela já teria dezenove anos agora. E a Grande Profecia poderia já ter acontecido e ter sido sobre _ela_. Mas agora, comigo chegando ao acampamento, era muito mais provável que fosse sobre _mim_, que estava com dezessete.

Era egoísta, eu sabia, mas eu não podia deixar de pensar: e se eu fosse o semideus da profecia e acabasse estragando tudo? O primeiro monstro que eu enfrentara num combate real tinha sido o cão infernal na noite anterior; e eu certamente não estava pronto para salvar o mundo.

Thalia se levantou, tendo ficado em silêncio pelos últimos minutos enquanto eu divagava.

"Eu vou pra o meu chalé. Não fique muito tempo fora, o toque de recolher é feroz." ela riu. "As harpias podem te pegar."

Eu ri e assenti. "Tudo bem, obrigado. Já já eu vou."

Ela assentiu e saiu do anfiteatro, me deixando completamente sozinho. Não demorei ali. Saí do anfiteatro e me dirigi à praia dos fogos, bastante deserta, principalmente a essa hora da noite.

Havia um pequeno cais num ponto da praia, e foi pra lá que eu fui. Andei pela pequena estrutura de madeira e me sentei na ponta. Tirei a sandália e coloquei os pés para fora, mergulhando-os na água do oceano.

Fechei os olhos e imediatamente me senti melhor. O oceano sempre me fizera sentir melhor. Minha mente pareceu se limpar de pensamentos indesejados, e tudo que eu podia pensar no momento era em aproveitar a brisa do mar e deixar que as preocupações fossem para o fundo do meu cérebro.

"É bom, não é?"

Eu pulei ao som da voz do meu pai. Abri os olhos e o vi ao meu lado, sentado com os pés também para fora. Ele usava bermudas e uma camisa havaiana. Seus olhos estavam fixos no oceano.

"O quê?" perguntei.

"A sensação de calma." ele me olhou com um pequeno sorriso. "Eu sei muito bem por quê você veio para cá ao invés de voltar para o chalé."

Eu me senti corando, então desviei o olhar dele para o oceano escuro à nossa frente.

"Eu precisava respirar." eu sussurrei.

"Eu sei." ele suspirou. "Eu sinto muito."

"Não é sua culpa."

"É, sim." ele disse. "Você não teria tantos problemas se não fosse meu filho."

Parei por um segundo antes de responder.

"De todas as coisas, jamais pensei que o deus do mar fosse de se lastimar." eu brinquei.

Ele sorriu, e isso era prova de que tinha funcionado.

"Tem razão, não sou. Só quero protegê-lo, Percy. E isso ficou mais difícil." ele disse. "Um cão infernal te atacou ontem. Se não fosse proibido pelas leis antigas, eu teria ido até o Mundo Inferior chutar o traseiro de Hades por isso."

Eu ri um pouco, mas então lembrei das minhas suspeitas. Eu poderia contar ao meu pai, certo?

"Pai..."

"Sim?"

"Eu não acho que Hades tenha algo a ver com isso." comecei. "Alguém de dentro chamou o cão."

"Ele tem um filho aqui, Percy." meu pai disse, calmamente.

"O que, você acha que Nico o chamou? Isso simplesmente não faz sentido!" eu reclamei. "Nico é meu amigo."

Meu pai franziu, mas não respondeu. Ele sabia que eu tinha razão.

"Mas tem um cara. Eu acho que foi ele. Desde que eu cheguei que percebi que ele tem algo estranho, eu só não sei o que é." eu disse.

Ele virou para me olhar.

"Quem?"

"Luke Castellan." eu disse baixinho, meio com medo de ser ouvido. "Filho de Hermes."

Meu pai franziu e voltou a olhar para o oceano.

"Me lembro dele. História triste, sim..." ele disse, quase como para si mesmo. "Eu não sei. Você tem alguma prova?"

Me encolhi.

"Bem, não... Mas eu sinto que tem algo estranho com ele. E hoje, na fogueira, ele me olhou de um jeito muito... inquietante."

Meu pai assentiu.

"Continue de olho nele. E tome cuidado." ele disse.

Eu assenti. Não falamos mais nada por alguns minutos, então ele suspirou.

"Você sabe que é você, não é? O semideus da Grande Profecia?"

Eu assenti, engolindo seco. "Já imaginava."

"Eu sei que você fará a coisa certa, Percy." ele disse. "Você nasceu pra isso."

"É muita responsabilidade." eu disse.

"Eu sei. Mas você não vai estar sozinho. Nunca."

Eu olhei para ele e seus olhos verde-mar, como os meus, me encaravam com genuína preocupação, mas também com sinceridade e, eu ouso dizer, amor.

"Nunca." ele repetiu.

Eu assenti e sorri. Ele sorriu de volta. Então se levantou.

"Preciso ir. E você precisa ir para a cama."

Eu ri e me levantei também. Ele me deu dois tapinhas nas costas e me desejou boa noite, e eu voltei para o meu chalé.

Assim que fechei os olhos, desejei que não tivesse conseguido dormir.

Meus sonhos me levaram ao escuro interminável que eu tinha experimentado apenas na noite anterior. Mas dessa vez, havia uma voz.

"Você irá me ajudar, garoto." a voz era sombria, e parecia vir de todos os lugares. "Irá ajudar a me reerguer."

De algum jeito, eu sabia que a voz falava comigo.

"Seja lá quem você for," eu disse, minha voz inexplicavelmente trêmula. "eu não vou ajudar você."

Uma risada foi a resposta que eu recebi. Uma risada fria e maligna, que arrepiou todos os pelos do meu corpo. Então o preto foi substituído por um tom escuro de vermelho, e eu percebi que estava à beira de um abismo. Dei dois passos para trás.

"Você _irá_ me ajudar," a voz falou, agora vinda de dentro do abismo. "querendo ou não. Seu pai ajudou a me colocar aqui, e agora você irá me tirar."

Eu engoli em seco.

"Desista, eu não vou fazer nada por você." eu tentei soar firme, mas ficava cada vez mais difícil. O abismo exercia uma força gravitacional em mim, era como se me puxasse, tentando me convencer a fazer o que ele queria...

"É o que veremos, filhote de deus." disse a voz, agora zangada, o que me deixou completamente apavorado. "É o que veremos."

* * *

**Reviews?**


End file.
